The Game
by Missmadisonb27
Summary: He kidnapped me, brought me to Neverland, and now the only way to get home is to beat him at his own game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for giving my story a chance. This is my first story so please be nice. I probably made some mistakes but you know what thats how we learn. Enjoy and please give me feedback on how you thought it was good or bad.**

**-Miss. Madison**

**P.S. I dont own OUAT or its characters. I am simply borrowing them for your entertainment ;) enjoy!**

I turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Immediately the warm water soothed my tense body. I had been studying for finals all night, and this was the only moment of peace I had. I closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck. This was the most relaxing thing that I've done all week.

Once I finished I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself, and went into my room. Suddenly I felt a breeze, I looked around confused and noticed that my window was wide open. 'How did that happen? I swear I had it shut' I thought to myself. I shrugged, walking over to my window and shut it, shutting my curtains along with it.

Then I got on my pajamas, shorts and a baby blue tank top, and I stuck my phone in the pocket of the shorts. Yet, I couldn't help but get and eerie feeling, like someone was watching me. 'Don't be silly Niki, its probably just your imagination running wild again' I brushed that thought away immediately. But I couldn't shake this feeling… never mind.

I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. Once that was done I inspected my face, making sure my makeup was all off. Satisfied I turned off the light and headed back to my room. I shut my door, turned on my light and froze. I couldn't more, I couldn't scream, my legs felt weak underneath me. Sitting on the edge of my bed was a man, or boy I guess I should say.

He didn't look much older than 17 years old. He had short dirty-blonde hair that sat just above his ears and gray-blue eyes that looked evil and menacing yet…. Pained? He was very good looking, and his face- well his whole body was covered with dirt. His clothes were dark green and brown, it looked like pieces of clothe that were poorly sewn together. He had a belt with a small dagger on it, and he wore a brown cloak with a hood that was down.

"Hello there." He said, as a small smirk appeared on his face. He had a thick British accent. He slowly stood up and walked toward me. I took a few steps back as he got closer but my back was already against the wall. I try to scream, but I hear nothing. I come to the quick realization that he had put his hand over my mouth. I closed my eyes and tears started to spill from them. He chuckled, and then whispered, "I'm going to let go, but know this. If you scream I will kill you and your loved ones. Understand?" It took me a second to comprehend everything that was happening, and then I nodded. He slowly and cautiously took his hand off and took a few steps back. He gave me enough room to be able to open my door and run. That's what I did.

As I open the door I was not met with the brightness of my hallway. I was met with a forest or more like a jungle. I turned to see my bedroom was gone and was replaced with more jungle and the boy was still there. The only thought going through my mind was, 'This has to be a dream, or I'm going crazy'. The boy was just staring at me, I open my mouth to say something but all that came out was "How…". He was studying me, watching my every move. "Magic darling" he replied with the smirk still on his lips. I shook my head and backed away, "Your crazy".

I turned to run but bumped into something, it was him. I looked over to where he initially was then looked back at him. "How did you-" "Do that?" he finished my sentence. I just nodded. "Like I said, magic".

I couldn't face this crazy boy. He was obviously mentally ill. I shook my head, I refused to believe what he was saying could actually be true. I turned and ran like hell, not running in to him and not stopping to ask why.

As I ran through the forest/jungle I could barely see. The only thing providing light was the moon, but even that didn't help. As I ran I kept tripping over tree roots and my shirt kept getting caught on branches. I ran for what felt like forever, I ran until my lungs burned and my legs ached. I couldn't hold my own body up anymore, and I collapsed from exhaustion. I needed to take a break, for just a minute. I looked around and saw nobody was around. Letting out a sigh of relief, I rested my head against a tree and shut my eyes.

Nearly half a second later, I herd slow clapping. My eyes shot open and there leaning against a tree was the boy. "I have to say I am impressed," he said smiling. I stood up slowly, he continued "that was an interesting game, but you need to work on your technique." He pushed himself off the tree and started walking toward me. I got ready to run but right when I turned he grabbed my arm, twisted it behind my back, and pinned me to the tree. "Not so fast Nichole." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened "How do you know my name?" I said struggling against his grip, at this point I was beyond terrified. He chuckled "I know a lot about you sweetheart" he whispered again.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking, but had no luck in doing so. I could tell he had a wide grin on his face by the way he said, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." I scoffed, "You're crazier then I thought" I struggled harder to get away, but he was stronger than me. He chuckled then said, "You haven't seen crazy yet darling." Then he backed away. I turned around slowly to see him pacing back and forth, not taking his eyes off of me for a second.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice still shaking. "I think your smart enough to figure that out for yourself," he said, still pacing, watching every single move I made. I took a few shaky steps forward until I was a few feet away from him. "Why am I here?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Now where is the fun if I tell you" he shot back at me. He took a few steps toward me as he pulled out his dagger. I dropped my arms and took one defensive step back.

"Come on boys!" he yelled holding his dagger in the air. He looked at me with a crazed look in his eyes. Suddenly about a dozen or more boys around 12-18 years old come out of the forest. Peter, if that was his real name, slowly brought the dagger down so it was pointing at me. I turn in a circle and see that they all are wearing basically the same clothes that Peter was, they all were covered in dirt, and they all had some sort of weapon. They all surrounded me; I had nowhere to run I was trapped. "You like games?" He asked me, twisting the dagger he held. "Fine then, lets play". He said with a devilish smile. All the others began to laugh. I glared at him and he just smiled back.

"So shall I pick a game?" He questioned me. It took everything in me not to laugh, "You are actually serious?" I asked him, I couldn't help but smirk, but it disappeared almost immediately. "Well yes of course." He said looking around at his "boys". I realized at that moment how close we where, I tried to take a step back to put some space between us but got poked in the back with a sharp weapon. They all laughed again.

"So here are your options," he took a step closer, only shorting the small distance between us. "You can either play the game of my choosing and you could go home if you win. Or you could just not play the game and have a zero percent chance of going home." He smiled pushing the knife gently on my neck. "Fine" I said through gritted teeth. He pulled the knife away from my neck and addressed everyone around us. "Alright boys, what shall we play?" He asked, almost immediately all the guys started shouting out answers like "hide and seek" and "kickball" and a lot of other kid games.

Everyone was yelling things to Peter, but Peter shouted over them. He didn't have to yell for long because everyone shut up almost instantly. "I have a better idea" Peter said, staring at me "I'd like to hear what happens in my story in your dimension." He addressed me. "What game do I play in this story of yours?" he seemed very interested. I tried to remember the story of Peter Pan; I remember that he loved to play this family game where Wendy was the mother. That's really the only game they ever played. "In the story, Wendy always played the mother and Peter always played the father and the lost boys were the children." I said recalling the story, "They never broke character, if they did Peter would yell at whoever broke character." I continued, Peter and the lost boys laughed.

"What an interesting game" Peter stated. He looked as though he was thinking hard, trying to figure out how to make that part of our deal. "Alright I've got the game we are going to play" He stated, "we are going to play that game exactly, but if you brake character, then you stay here, forever. If I break character then you may go." He finished explaining the rules. I thought for a moment then said, "Doesn't seem like I have a choice. Alright fine". Peter outstretched his hand, I hesitated but then took his hand and he shook my hand slowly "looks like we have a deal" His tone scared me; he stared intently into my eyes and glared right back at him.

**So did you love it? Did you hate it? I would love to hear any comment you have to give me! So please please please pleeeaaassee with a cherry on top review! Thank you and I'll see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! OH MY GOSH thank you sooooo much for the reviews and following my story and everything. I honestly didn't think I would get any reviews and I thought nobody would read my story! Thank you so much I owe you! (*whispers* You can also share this story with someone you think would like it, that may get you some bonus points).**

**- Miss. Madison**

**P.S. I do not own OUAT or its characters. I am borrowing them so don't shoot me I will give them back... maybe... ;)**

We trudged through the forest slowly, lost boys in front and behind me and Peter directly in front of me. I kept my head down, watching my feet as we walked. I thought about what my cover story would be when I got back home, that helped me forget the kind of trouble I was in at that moment. I got lost in my thoughts and continued to walk, not noticing everyone else had stopped and I bumped my head on something that caused me to stop and look up at what it was. I bumped into Peter, he simply just turned around and smirked at me, "We're home darling." He said it in such a sarcastic way it made me want to hit him.

I had to peer around Peter to see what "home" was to him. To my surprise nothing was there. I must have made a face because Peter walked over to the tree and said, "Darling, where is your sense of imagination?" He questioned me, as he pulled a vine hanging from a tree and a hatch in the side of the tree opened. The line of boys in front of me started to shrink, as one by one the boys started to slide down into the hatch. All of them yelled as they went down.

The line got shorter and shorter until I was up next. I stared at the hatch, and then looked at Peter, who had his signature grin on. "Well come on love go on in." I just glared at him and slowly looked back at the hatch and walked up. I counted to three in my head and slid down and I couldn't help but scream. It was like a slide except steeper, longer and there were barley any sides to prevent you from falling off. I wasn't prepared to hit the ground with such force, and as I stood I rubbed my butt.

I looked around and realized we were underground; all the walls were made of dirt, along with the floor and ceiling. It was one massive room; across from me was a wall with a door and a long wide hallway. To the right of me was a giant fireplace and the wall across from the fireplace was covered with weapons and armor on shelves. The most interesting thing was in the center of the room it was not open, but instead had a massive dinning table, with bench seats on the side and two chairs at the heads of each side of the table. The chair in front of the fireplace was simple, nothing fancy about it. But the chair that was across from it was made of branches woven together to create a pattern that was very interesting.

I was so caught up in everything that I forgot more people were still going down the slide. The last thing I herd was, "watch out!" Then a body collided with me, sending me to the ground. I looked to see who had crushed me; and the first thing I notice is the scar going across his face. He had longish dirty blonde hair that went past his ears and he looked to be around 18 years old. "Sorry Mother, are you alright?" He said, he seemed genuinely concerned but yet his voice hinted at sarcasm.

Before I could even say anything a familiar voice said, "She's fine Felix, besides she should know better." Peter grabbed me by my upper arm hoisting me to my feet. "You alright darling?" He said smiling devilishly, still holding my arm in a bone crushing grip. I just nodded and tried to pull my arm away but he started to lead me into to the door on the opposite wall.

He pushed me inside and I soon came to realize it was a kitchen. There were pots and pans and a fire pit in the middle of the room that was lit. "Better hurry up and cook dinner, the children are starving." I looked over at him and he winked then walked out of the room. I stood there a moment looking at the door, and then turned around to face the kitchen.

I sighed, "Niki what have you gotten yourself into?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, just get through the rest of the night and your one step closer to going home." I said out loud, then I opened my eyes and looked around for something fast I could make. The only problem was I didn't know how to cook, but I made due with what I knew how to do.

I looked in every drawer and every cabinet, but there was nothing. Just a little pasta sitting in all the drawers. "Pasta it is." I said to myself pulling the drawers out and setting them on the counter. It took me about ten minutes to go through the drawers and pick out the pasta and another 15 minutes to cook it. I herd the door open as I was pouring the pasta into bowls. It was one of the younger boys, around 13 years old, "Father wants to know if dinner is ready." I nodded and said, "coming out now." Then he left. I had 8 giant bowls of pasta and only two hands. 'I guess I'll have to make trips'. I sighed and grabbed 2 bowls and walked out.

All the boys were laughing and messing around, except Peter. As I walked in he gave me his signature devil smile as he watched me put the bowls on the table and walked back in twice more. Then I took a seat directly across from him. I was starving.

"Dig in." Peter said and instantly the lost boys scooped handfuls onto their plates, literally. I set my fork down; suddenly I wasn't very hungry anymore. Peter took the scooper and scooped two big spoonfuls onto his plate and ate with more elegance than the others. Everyone was else was eating like they haven't seen food in days. Nobody said anything; all you herd was the boys stuffing their faces like pigs.

After ten minutes of somewhat silence an older boy around 16 said with a mouthful of food, "Mother, how did you and father meet?" Suddenly all eating at the table stopped and everyone's attention was on me. My eyes met with Peters and I continued to glare at him. My mouth hung slightly open for a moment before I found my words, "Well" I started, I used a voice to match my glare. "I went into my room and tuned on my light and there he was. He scared me and my first instinct was to run. When I opened my door to run, there was a jungle outside my room." I finished not breaking eye contact with Peter.

Peter laughed, "Love, I think your memory is a bit off." I scoffed, "Really? And how do you remember it dear?" I said the last word through gritted teeth. The corner of his mouth came up a tad then he started, "That night, when you got home, you went to your window and looked into the sky and you wished someone would come and take you away." He never broke eye contact with me as I glared at him. "So I brought you here, I made your wish come true and you fell in love with me and we have been happily married since." He finished.

I try to recall what had happened when I got home. My parents had yelled at me for being home three minutes out past my curfew, which was at 6:30pm. I ran upstairs and I thought life was so unfair because my boyfriend had dumped me not five minutes before that. I just wanted to get away so I asked if someone could take me away from life for a little while, then I went to go study. I never thought it would actually happen, I never thought it would lead to this.

I glared at him and then recalled what he had said, how I fell in love with him, he was saying that I would lose the game. This whole time, everything he has done has been to get me to break. Well I was not going to break anytime soon. No matter how long it takes I will win this game I had no other choice.

**Sooooo? was it good? Sorry if it got confusing at the end. Basically Peter made her cook to get under her skin because he knew she couldn't cook, and he will continue to do those kinds of things. Peters signature grin is what i call his devilish smile. I know it was a little boring but don't worry this is just helping me set up for the rest of the story. Sorry if you didn't like it and if you did I LOVE YOU! Please tell me what you thought good or bad, dont worry you wont hurt my feelings. :) Thank you very very much. FYI I should be posting one more chapter this week at the least. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! Thanks for all the support on this story everyone. Okay so I have a question would you like me to try and update every day or 2-3 times a week? Also If you have questions about anything please leave it in your review and I will answer because, believe it or not I read reviews. Enjoy!**

**-Miss. Madison**

**P.S. Blah Blah Blah don't own anything Blah Blah Blah. You guys get the idea.**

My eyes scanned the table, my mouth hung open in shock. It was a complete mess! 90% of the pasta I cooked was scattered on the table, floor, some was even stuck on the walls and ceiling and I had to clean it up. After dinner Peter and the others got up to go do some, "Man things" according to Peter. They grabbed a bunch of weapons from the shelves and headed into a tunnel, which was right next to the slide entrance.

I went into the kitchen to try and find some sort of garbage bag, and relief swooped over me when I found a giant black bag ,the only difference was it wasn't plastic it was cloth. I threw everything into the garbage bag including the plates and silver wear. If Peter was going to make me clean up after them then he would have to live with a few losses. I tied the bag up and threw it in the corner next to the fireplace. I grabbed the chair I had been sitting in at dinner and pulled it up to face the fire. Letting out a loud sigh I nearly collapsed into the chair. It hadn't occurred to me how exhausted I was until then. My body sunk deep into the chair, the fireplace creating a warm and comfortable environment. Slowly my eyes began to shut as I was met with a peaceful slumber.

_**LATER…**_

My eyes shot open at a loud bang and cheers. They were back, "and I was just getting use to the peace and quiet." I mumbled to myself, none of them heard me over their incessant hollers. I sighed and got out of my chair and began to bring it back to where it initially was. As I turned the chair around I notice Peter was the last to come down, and he was… smiling? It wasn't his usual cocky smile it was a genuine smile. He was laughing and cracking jokes along with everyone else. Then he looked my way, and the genuine smile was replaced with his usual devil smile, chills ran down my spine. 'How can he change his mood so quickly?' I thought, maybe that was the scariest part about him, how he constantly could change from one person to the next.

I snapped out of my daze and looked away from him, as I continued to put the chair back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him cock his head to the side and he slowly walked over to me. I turned to say something but he said before me, "Now why are you still awake sweetheart?" I opened my mouth to say something but before anything could come out Peter spoke again, "No need to explain love, I will forgive you just this once now come along." He finished as he grabbed my wrist in a bone-crushing grip and led me through the long hallway.

We walked to the door all the way at the end of the hallway, he opened the door and shoved me in and said, "You better get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day." He began to shut the door but before he did I asked, "What's tomorrow?" not even sure if I wanted to know the answer. He popped his head in one last time and said "It's a surprise," I had butterflies in my stomach, 'What was he planning doing to me?' I asked myself. "Ill come to bed shortly." He stated then shut the door before I could ask any more questions.

I paced back and forth; I couldn't sleep, I was too busy worring about tomorrow. I took a deep breath and shoved my hands in my pockets. Then I felt something in my left pocket. I grab it and slowly pulled it out to reveal my phone! I had completely forgotten about it until then. Quickly I held it up to eye level and saw I had four bars. 'Thank God!' I said to myself as I dialed 9-1-1.

Almost instantly a women answered, "911 what is your emergency?" I almost broke down into tears, but I had to keep myself together just a little longer. I looked at the door and whispered, "I've been kidnapped buy this guy, and he has like a dozen or more friends that are here with him and they know he kidnapped me." I finished my heart beating so fast in my chest I herd it in my ears. "What is your name ma'am?" She spoke in a calm tone as if she had done this a million times. "Nichole Tople, I'm 16 years old and I live in the Chicago, Illinois." I said, still watching the door carefully.

"Okay Nichole," She addressed me calmly, "do you know where you are?" I shook my head, "No- well kind of, he told me we are in Neverland and that he is Peter Pan and his friends are the Lost Boys." I whispered, I realized how crazy it sounded, and she must have thought I was mentally ill. "How old is the person who kidnapped you?" she said, as if the last thing I said hadn't fazed her. "He is around 17." I said, and then swallowed hard. "Umm there is something you should know," I paused, "he agreed to let me go if I beat him in a game." I finished; there was a short pause on the other end. "What is the game Nichole?" She said, sounded very concerned now.

"Well, you know how in the Peter Pan Disney movie Wendy is the mother and Peter is the father?" I asked her but didn't give her time to answer. "That is the game, and whoever breaks character first looses." Another pause. "Your very smart," she started, "you're doing what he wants Nichole, thats not a bad thing because you are still alive, most people would give up, they would accept that this is their reality, but not you." She finished, my mouth opened a little. "So the good news is now we know what we have to do in order to get you back." She sounded cheerful. "

What's the bad news?" I asked her, but she didn't get a chance to reply because a voice came from behind me, "She can't track your phone, because you are in my dimension." It was Peter, I froze and my heart went 100 miles an hour. I was so scared the phone slipped from my hands. All you herd was a thunk, and my heart beat. He was silent for a moment. "Look at me." he demanded, he sounded calm which was far scarier then if he was yelling. Before I even got a chance to react he appeared in front of me causing me to jump. 'Not possible' I shook my head, 'no way, he is not Peter Pan, magic isn't real, he must have drugged me.' My thoughts ran wild as he glared at me, he was pissed, anyone could tell. Then he had a look of realization on his face, and in a second his smirk was back.

I watched Peter bent over, pick up my phone, and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He said while walking around the room, he seemed to have a little pep in his step. "This is Peter." He said to the women, then a small pause. 'Why was he so happy when I called the police on his sorry ass?' I watched him walk around then stopping in front of me. "No she can't come to the phone right now, she is in some major trouble." He put a little more emphasis on the work "major" My body was shaking uncontrollably; I just wanted the nightmare to end. "No... honestly I didn't even check to see if she had her phone... you can't track her phone because she is not in your world." This couldn't be happening I kept repeating over and over. Peter grabbed my chin and tilted it up, studying my face, "Unfortunately I cant do that, you see we had a bet and because she broke character she is now my property." He smiled at me as he hung up on her. He took a few steps back and threw my phone and stomped it with the heel of his shoe. Realization hit me; I broke character. I told her the truth and Peter had heard it all. I actually lost. I wasn't getting home; it was over.

"I thought you could last for a lot longer than that, I mean it was only a matter of time but… I didn't expect you to loose in only a few hours." He smiled at me, I clenched my jaw, and I felt sick to my stomach. Then a thought popped in my head I had to run. It was the only thought in my head, if I wanted to live, I had to run, and not get caught this time.

***GASP* What!? Yes Niki lost the game this early, BUT that does not mean that there wont be another deal. Oops probably should have said spoiler alert oh well. Please leave a review telling me what you thought! I will personally send you a dozen flowers of your choosing if you review! (Ill still give you flowers if you give a bad review because I love you all equally!) Remember to tell me if I should try to update everyday or 3-4 times a week! Thanks for sticking around! See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm literally going to adopt you all! You guys are amazing! This is only my fourth chapter and I'm getting an amazing response! Hope you enjoy this chapter! (I'm actually scared this one didn't turn out that good but fingers crossed that you will love it!) Quick side note: Someone sent me a PM asking me for a physical description of Niki cause there really isn't one. I said Niki had naturally straight brown, brown eyes and she kinda tall. Go to my twitter MissMadison2 to see a picture of her.**

**-Miss. Madison**

**P.S. I wish I owned everything from OUAT, but I don't. I can dream though can't I?**

"What now?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Peter cocked his head to the side then disappeared again. I gasped, dropping my arms and spinning around slowly. I turned back to face the door, I was prepared to run. "Well Nichole," he said from behind me. I turned around and there he was, "I need to know one thing." He started to walk towards me and I backed away from him and closer to the door. I let out a shaky breath, "What's that?" My voice came out meek. He chuckled.

He stopped a few feet away from me. "Am I crazy now?" I looked around the room, for some form of weapon to help me get away and on the nightstand was a candlestick that I could easily reach. I look back at Peter, who had a crazed look in his eyes. "Yes'" I said, he furrowed his brows in confusion, my heart rate was going so fast I'm almost positive he could hear it too. I continued, "I believe that what you said is true, that you are Peter Pan and we are in Neverland, but you are crazier than I thought you were when I first met you." With that I grabbed the candlestick and swung it at his head. I saw it connect with his right temple, I dropped the candlestick and I ran like hell out the door.

As I ran through the hallway, I was about to turn into the main room when I saw the lost boys were all standing around and talking. I hid in the shadows of the hallway, they didn't seem like they knew about what had just happened, so I decided to take the risk and try to get past them. I took a deep breath and casually walked out, some looked my way and some smiled at me, but none of them suspected a thing.

I made it to the entrance of the tunnel when I herd Peter yell "Grab her!" All the boys looked my way, but I was already halfway into the tunnel running as fast as possible. I got to the ladder and began to climb. The ladder began to shake; I look down and see the older boy Felix was hot on my trail. I got to the top and got the hatch door open but Felix grabbed me by my ankle, he started pulling me down. I held on to the ladder and kicked him in the face with my other foot with a loud grunt, sending him down to the bottom.

Once I got out I thought, 'I need somewhere to hide.' I looked to my left and there was a hill with a cluster of massive trees on and around it. 'If I make it over the hill and into one of the trees before they see me I will be okay.' I reassured myself that my plan would work as I started sprinting to the hill. As I ran past the first tree, I turned to peek behind me, and was shocked and petrified at the same time. Nobody was chasing me, not one soul.

I began to take a few cautious steps backwards. When I felt something underneath me lift up and wrap me in it. It was a net; I was caught in a stupid net. I let out a frustrated cry, 'I'm dead, Its either Pan or someone who is going to make me their dinner.' I concluded. Suddenly I heard loud howls that sounded very close, for a split second I thought it was wolves, but it didn't sound like wolves, it sounded like-

Before I could finish my thought out came a bunch of familiar faces, the lost boys, I groan. They walked up to me and looked up, one of the boys began to talk, it was Felix, "Hey boys didn't Peter say he always wanted a pet?" Everyone laughed then another boy said, "Yeah, I think he mentioned it once or twice." They all started laughed as they lowered me to the ground, but they didn't let my out of the net, instead they dragged me all the way back to their home.

Once we got back they let me out but two boys both held me on either side by my arm so I wouldn't run. Felix went into the tree and we waiting for him to come back. We stood there, waiting, the longer we waited the faster my heart would beat, and the more my body would shake. After five minutes of anxiety Felix came back out… with Peter.

Peter had a huge gash on the side of his face, right where I hit him. He didn't look embarrassed or in pain or angry or even pissed. He looked enraged. The lost boys let go and backed a good distance away from me, they knew and I knew it wouldn't be pretty." He glared at me, "you see this?" He pointed to his gash, "You did that." He confirmed. I just stood there speechless.

He walked in a circle around me slowly, like a lion stalking its prey before it attacks. He continued this motion as he spoke, "I don't understand you," I clenched my jaw. "You ask for someone to take you away, I granted your wish." I closed my eyes, so tears wouldn't spill from them. "You said you wanted to go home, I made a fair deal with you, and you lost." I began to shake. "Tell me," he started stopping in front of me, he grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me to look at him. He spoke in a calm tone that made me wish he would yell, "I've done all these things for you. Why can't you do one thing for me?"

He waited for me to answer. I answered in a strong voice, "Look at it from my perspective, you kidnapped me, brought me to a different dimension, forced me to cook and clean for you just so you could get me to loose, then you expect me to just leave my life, my family behind." He let go but before he could say anything I continued, "You say that you have done these things for me but really you did it for your own amusement." I glared at him and he acted like he didn't even hear a word I said.

"Felix," Felix stepped forward, "hang her up." Peter said, and then he turned to walk back into the tree. "Hang me up?" I questioned. 'How sick in the head was he?' My mind brought me to the conclusion that he was crazy, even though I knew he had his own reasons for everything he did. He turned back to Felix and added, "And she will stay there until she learns her place." Then he slammed the hatch door. Felix smiled the walked over to me.

"So we can either you come quietly, or I just knock you out now," he paused as he swung the club in his hand, "your choice."

**Poor Niki cant catch a break can she? Raise your hand if you actually thought she was going to get away this time! Anyway sorry this a little shorter, but that does not mean you cant review! (Did you know you can review more than once? I know me either!) I'm just messin with you guys haha. If you have a friend who you thing may like this story show it to them, then tell me you did it and we can chill and be best friends. :) Thanks for sticking around!**

**P.S.S. I write these stories for you guys so if you have any ideas tell me and I may use them. What I would like you guys to help me with is some unique games or common games with a twist. I swear if you help me on this the next chapter will be amazing! Give me your ideas!**

**See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is no other way for me to express my love for you guys! Thank you for reviewing! My brain hatched an idea, the more reviews you guys do, the more content I will put out. Yup its official going into effect next week, DONE. Anyway sorry the update is coming out so late I was having a little trouble at the beginning but I think it turned out good. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**-Miss. Madison**

**(Insert Legal Stuff Here.)**

I lost track of how many days had passed since I was put into the small prison. The whole thing was made from bamboo and rope, and it had just enough room to sit in, and was lifted high off the ground. Even though it was made from the simplest of things I couldn't break it, I couldn't even untie the rope. I sighed as I closed my eyes and rested my head against the bars; I began to fall asleep when I herd something, then my tiny prison was being lowered to the ground. My eyes shot open and I looked down to see Peter.

My breath hitched in my throat, I pulled my knees close to my chest and backed into a corner of the cage. Once I reached the ground Peter opened the door and stepped to the side. I looked up at him, and he gestured with his hand for me to get out. Slowly I crawled out of the cage and rose to my feet. We stood there staring at each other, not moving and not speaking.

Then Peter took a step toward me, "Since I would like to say I am a generous man, I will make you a new deal." My mouth parted a little, "Which is?" I asked, still on guard. "You can either go back and sit in there," he pointed to the tiny cell, "Or you can become one of us." He finished putting his hands behind his back. "Become one of you? What dose that mean?" I asked, he smirked, "It means you will learn how to fight, you will go out and fight," he paused "You will become a lost boy- well lost girl." He corrected himself, I paced back and forth, "So basically my choices are to rot in that," I pointed to the cell. "Or I become one of you?" I asked with sarcasm, he frowned, "I don't think you heard the part where I said, if you succeed at becoming one of us I will send you home."

I froze, considering the options, 'He's making you a deal. You need to take it. How hard can it really be to goof around all day?' I smirked to myself, "Deal." I faced him, outstretching my hand. He took it, but instead of shaking it he turned it and stuck a thin, silver bracelet on. "What's this?" I assumed nothing that could help me. He started to walk back to the entrance of the tree, "Multiple things, but its purpose here is to insure that you cannot back out on this deal." With that he slid down the slide, leaving me on the surface alone.

My mind made me think for a split second that I should run. I shook my head, 'No way am I blowing it this time.' I let out a loud sigh and slid down the entrance. I was prepared for the hard fall this time and landed on my feet. I looked up and everyone was standing on the opposite wall with some sort of messy food dripping from their hands. Peter stood in front of them, "Step one: To become a lost one, you need to learn how to have fun." He gave me an evil smirk, but it wasn't to taunt me like he'd done before, it was because he knew what was about to happen, so did I. "Fire!" Peter yelled and instantly food flew at me. I tried to dodge it but there was so much food.

I looked around and found a giant glob of mixed up food. I picked it up and threw it, I didn't aim, I just hoped I hit someone. Then everything stops, I turn back around to see everyone waiting on Peters command to throw, "This isn't very fair to you is it?" He asked me, I shook my head no, and almost gave him a smile. He turned, "Eden, Luca, Ryland, and…. Aleks." The boys stepped forward, "You are with her." He pointed back at me and the boys ran over. I noticed that they were all my age or younger, the older boys were on Peters side. Peter grabbed the last boy, and whispered something before letting him go. The boys and I armed ourselves, Peter smiled, "Fire at will." He said calmly, I took it as an invitation, and threw a giant glob of food at him, hitting him in the chest.

Peter looked down smiling, and then back to me, he pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal that he to had food. In one swoop the food flew across the room and hit me in the face. I slowly scoffed, with a smile on my face, 'It was on!' I thought throwing more food at the other boys.

Food was flying all around the room, then a boy grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me into the tunnel yelling, "Retreat!" The five of us ran through the tunnel and climbed up and out the exit. "Now what genius?" I asked him, he looked over at me, "It's Aleks actually, I have an idea follow me." With that he started to climb the tree. I rolled my eyes but still followed, "So," I said with a grunt, as i pulled myself into the tree, "The plan?" We claimed to the first branch and sat on top of it. He pulled mashed potatoes out of his bag and gave me to giant handfuls, "We attack from above." He smiled then turned to watch the hatch, I hadn't noticed until then that the other boys were sitting on the hatch holding it down. Aleks yelled, "Now." The others ran and hid behind the tree, the hatch door popped open and out came the others.

They looked around and one whispered, "Where did they go?" All of them were searching for us, armed with food. Aleks whispered, "One… Two… Three!" We both threw the mashed potatoes at them, it his them with a spelunk, and me and Aleks started laughing uncontrollably. Then Aleks slid down the trunk and I wasn't far behind. "Looks like you won." Felix said through gritted teeth. I furrowed my brows? Aleks must have seen because he elaborated, "We got the surprise attack on them, we were creative with our strategy and that's how you win." I nodded looking up at him, and noticed how good-looking he was.

He had short brown hair, and brown eyes to match. He was thin, tall and didn't look older than 16 years old. A smile pulled at the corner of my lips as I realized something, he is the only person who had been even remotely nice to me since I got here. I stared into his eyes and he stared back. I herd slow clapping and Aleks and I turned to see Peter, "Well done, not only did you win, but Niki you also learned how to have fun." He smiled, my mouth was hung partly open, I just nodded.

Slowly everyone started going back inside, Aleks and I were last in line and we talked. He was a cool guy, we had similar interests and he actually tried to get to know me. We ended up staying outside for a good hour before someone came and got us. "Well aren't we cozy." It was Peter, I detected something in his voice it was sarcasm mixed with something else but I couldn't put my finger on it. He sighed and pushed himself off the tree. "Come along Niki, we have a long day tomorrow." He opened the hatch and gestured for me to get in. I got up, turned to Aleks and smiled, and then I went into the hatch. Peter didn't follow, instead he shut it on me, I put my ear to the door and listened. "What did I say, hmm? I said specifically to you, 'don't get involved'." he was yelling at Aleks, I almost gasped, They were talking about me, but my suspicions were confirmed when Aleks spoke, "I know what you said, but she needs a friend, she has enough problems having to deal with you." There was a slight pause. "Fine, but if I catch you-." But he got cut off. "I know, just trust me." Aleks said, I slowly backed away from the door and ran into the main room. 'What the hell was that about?' I thought, my mind was racing with a million ideas.

I just needed sleep; I could deal with everything tomorrow. I sighed and walked to the bedroom that I assumed was mine. The room itself was not very big, It had a king size bed, a few dressers and nightstands, and a hammock hanging in the corner. The most interesting part was above the bed hung all different types of pan pipes. 'I guess that's why he is called Peter _Pan_.' I sighed hopping in the bed. Almost instantly I was met with a peaceful slumber that I had wanted for days. Tomorrow would be a good day, and maybe I would get to see Aleks again.

**Sooo? Yes... no... maybe so? Please leave a review telling me what you thought! Also Ill put a link at the bottom that will show you what Aleks looks like(Yes, his name is spelled that way), its actually a friend of mine and I immediately thought of him. So if you would like to have a better physical description of him then click the link!. Thank you all so much for reading and following and reviewing and everything you are doing! I LOVE YOU! **

**See you soon!**

**It took me a good hour but I figured it out! Twitter account: ****MissMadison2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry I was gone for a few days, I got kinda sick and was feeling to horrible to write. I'm still kinda sick but I feel bad for not updating. So here you go! I tried guys but I'm super pissed at myself. Almost forgot, OMG you guys are crazy! I never thought I would get so many people to like this story so thank you! Also I have a picture of Aleks on my twitter, go check it out its MissMadison2.**

**Enjoy! (I changed the conversation between Aleks and Niki at the end.)**

My eyes fluttered open, I squinted at the brightness. I sat up in the bed and stretched my arms out as I looked around the room and froze. I was in my room, I rubbed my eyes to make sure it hadn't been a dream, but I was still there. I slowly got out of bed and walked to my door, taking a deep breath I opened it to reveal, my hallway. I let out a heavy sigh ad began to laugh, "It was all a dream." I shook my head, and I looked back at my clock on my nightstand, it read, 10:30 am. "Nichole?" I hear my mother call from downstairs, "Hurry up dear and get ready, we are leaving in 15 minutes." With that I herd her heels click against the hardwood floor as she walked away. 'What was today? Sunday? We have that big party today!'

I ran into the bathroom and saw that my hair was a greasy mess, 'Another shower it is.' I sighed, hopping into the showing and scrubbing my hair. I got out and started to blow dry my hair and do my makeup. After 7 minutes of doing everything I inspected myself, satisfied I went into my room to get dressed. I opened my door and instantly felt a cool breeze, 'Wait, I swear this has happened before.' I tried to remember but couldn't. I looked around to see where it was coming from and noticed it was my window. I walked over and shut it, 'You have no time to investigate now Niki.' I thought as I proceeded to go to my closet and grab a nice shirt. I went to go grab some pants but as I turned around I ran into something. I look up slowly to see Peter. My heart stopped and I dropped the shirt I was holding.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He smirked, "So this is what you dream about." He seemed intrigued. "Wait this is a dream?" I asked and he nodded I shoot my head and walked around him, "No way your lying." I shook my head, "If you don't believe me, test it." He smirked taking a step toward me. I soon realized what he meant and pulled my arm up to pinch my other arm. No pain, I felt nothing. "How are you here?" I asked backing up slowly, he cocked his head to the side and said, "What have been telling you since I first met you?" But he didn't wait for me to reply, "Magic." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, 'Wake up, wake up, wake up' I repeated in my head. Peter put his hand on my face, caressed my cheek and smiled sincerely at me. "See you soon." And with that he snapped his fingers.

I bolted up in bed, looking around; I was in Peter's room. It had all been a dream. I sat there trying to calm my heart that was going wild in my chest. I closed my eyes and let out a big breath, when I opened them again, I found a note on my lap. It read,

'What a lovely dream, your clothes are in the dresser, Come outside when you are ready. –P'

I slowly got out of bed and trudged to the dresser, putting the note on top of it. I opened the top drawer to reveal my clothes. 'So he snuck back into my house to take my clothes,' I sighed. I grabbed a white t-shirt that they were selling for a football game, and some boot-cut yoga pants. I slipped them on and tied my hair into a ponytail; I grabbed a pair of sneakers and walked out of the bedroom. I began to walk down the long hallway and noticed it was dead silent. I expected some noise but nothing. I walked around the corner and saw an empty room. I shrugged, 'Maybe they are still sleeping.' I concluded. I walked to the exit tunnel and began to climb up the ladder.

As I opened the hatch I peeked out and saw everyone side by side, facing me. I looked through everyone and saw Peter was at the very end with Aleks right next to him. 'What is going on?' I thought, as I climbed out completely and closed the hatch behind me. I turned back to face them and that's when I realized they all had swords. Real, sharp swords. "Step two: To become a lost one you will need to learn how to use a sward." Peter spoke, he had two swards and he threw one at my foot.

"You will start with our least experienced sword fighter and end with the most experienced." He concluded. I looked down the line and noticed the younger boys were more towards one end while the older boys were more toward the other. I slowly bent down to pick up the sword. I let out a deep breath, "Lets do it." I said and smiled. A Lost boy, probably around 12 years old took a step forward. He had dark brown hair and had a sword that was about 2/3 his size. He looked scared, as he raised the sword up with both hands. "All you have to do is knock the weapon from his hands." Peter said to me, I nodded lifting the sword up.

I the boy came at me, bring the sword down. I lifted mine up in defense. I spun my sword around his and pulled up, pulling it out of his hands. 'That was easy.' I thought looking towards Peter; he was smiling, "Next." He said and the next boy charged at me. I fought at least 12 boys, each time it got harder to beat them and it took me longer to beat, Felix was the worst. Felix was before Aleks and he was near impossible, but I played dirty. I stomped o his foot and grabbed his sword from his hand, pointing both at him. He glared at me, as I threw his sword next to him. I turn around to get ready for Aleks, but instead I was met with a sword pointed at my face. I gasped and took a step back swing my sword at his so it wasn't pointing at me. Aleks laughed, "Come on you can do better then that." He teased lifting his sword up again.

I grunted and swing my sword at him, but he blocked it. Out of options I kicked him in the stomach, clearly not expecting that he stumbled backwards. Then he came at me again, I put my sword up and he spun his around mine, pulling it from my hand. He pointed his sword at me, but I wasn't done yet, I ran at him, trying to take him down to get his sword, but he grabbed me and smashed me on the ground, I turned crawling to my sword but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I tried to kick again but he grabbed my leg and pointed his sword at me. "Looks like you loose darling." He smiled, and then he dropped my foot and turned and walked toward Peter. I took the opportunity and grabbed my sword and poked him in the back, he peeked over his shoulder at me, "Not until I beat you." I said and charged at him once more. He put his sword up then brought it down with mine, I took the opportunity and stepped on his sword, bring it and him to the ground. He stood and smiled, "Clever girl." I was completely out of breath. I turned ready for Peter, but to my surprise he wasn't there. I was about to turn back to the lost boys when felt an arm go around my waist and a sword go to my neck. I dropped my sword on the ground.

"But not clever enough." Peter whispered in my ear, correcting Aleks' statement. "Now I could easily kill you," My breath hitched in my thought. "don't forget that the leaders are the sneaky bastards." I could tell he was smiling. I felt the sword move from my neck and he slowly let go of my waist. I turned to face him, and he looked to the sky, "You're lucky its getting dark. You will face me tomorrow." With that he walked past and slid down the slide. I turned and all the lost boys were looking at me. Slowly one by one they all began to go down the slide, except Aleks. "Are you okay?" He asked he seemed concerned. I just nodded, "Yeah, I'm super." I said with a little sarcasm. "That was amazing, you know." He praised, I just gave him a confused look. He elaborated, "Did you wonder why nobody gave you lesions on how to fight?" I nodded. "Your a natural sword-man, you know what to do even if you think you don't, the only one here who is like that is-" I cut him off, "Pan." He simply nodded. "You can beat him, Pan will fight dirty if he needs to but most of the time he stays noble, and you are very cleaver." With that he gave me a smirk and slid down the slide. I sighed, 'Ill beat him tomorrow, I have to.' With that I went into the hole.

**Sooo? What do ya think? We got some more Pan and Niki and a thing with Aleks and Niki. Please leave a review and sorry if you didn't love it guys, hopefully I'll get better soon. But ya thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLLLLOOOOOOOOO! Okay so here is the plan, I will TRY to update everyday except for Saturday and Sunday. I think that sounds fair. I love you guys so much for reviewing! OMG Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me forever to figure out the plan for this one! I will also be uploading character pictures on my twitter MissMadison2. Okay I'm going to stop talking so you can read now.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Miss. Madison**

"Niki, I'm telling you, you are more than ready." Aleks said, a small chuckle escaped his lips. I simply smirked back, "Have you beat Pan?" He didn't respond, "That's what I thought, I need all the practice I can get." With that I lunged at hum again but he deflected it. We had practiced all morning for my big fight with peter and it helped me forget where I was and why I was here. 'I like Aleks, I like him more th-.' my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Well done." Followed by a series of slow claps. I looked back to Aleks and noticed I had de-armed him, I didn't even know it.

Peter pushed himself off a tree and walked over to us. Instantly I got a weird sense of dejavu. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to barrow Aleks." I nodded and watched as Peter rapped an arm around Aleks' shoulder and tool him into the thick trees, then I lost sight of them.

I waited for a good 10 minutes and then I herd rustling. I looked up to see Peter come out of the woods without Aleks. He walked straight to me and grabbed me by my upper arm, "Time to go darling." He continued to walk and pull me along with him. "Where is Aleks?" I questioned, I stopped walking, forcing Peter to stop also. "I sent him to get supplies." Peter stated and with that he yanked me forcefully through the trees and into the clearing in front of their tree.

Peter released me and walked over to the hatch and yelled down it, "Come up boys!" Then he turned to me, "Are you ready darling?" He had the biggest grin on his face. I couldn't find my voice, this was the first time I realized I was actually nervous, but I found the strength to nod.

I took a deep breath, as I let it out I herd a bunch of yelling coming from the tunnel. I looked over just as the lost boys began to pour out of the hatch. I looked back to Peter and he cocked his head to the side, the lost boys began to surround us and one of them threw Peter a sword. He lifter his sword up and I lifted mine up to his. I let out a shaky breath, and waited.

Out of nowhere Peter pushed my sword to the side and advanced toward me. I swung at him, but he blocked. I kept taking steps back as he advanced forward, attacking my sword with his. I held onto my sword with two hands, trying to give myself more power. Peter had one hand behind his back as he advanced more toward me. I back up into something, I turned for a split second and saw the tree, as I turned back to Peter I saw his sword coming at my head and I ducked out of the way just in time. I rolled on the ground so I wasn't stuck in a corner. As I stood I saw Peter rip his sword from the tree trunk.

He turned back, the smile still plastered on his face, "Come on, you're not even trying." He taunted me, letting out a grunt I smashed my sword on his and attacked him. He took a step back and swung at my head once again. I ducked and hit his feet causing him to fall on the ground. As I was about to bring my sword down, I felt someone rip it from my hands; I turned and saw Felix, who was not pointing a sword at me. I turned back to Peter, "You cheated." Peter was now on his feet and was also pointing his sword at me. He shrugged, "How can I cheat if there were never any rules." He smiled, I clenched my fists, and I was pissed. I worked so hard with Aleks all day preparing for the fight just to have Peter cheat. He put his sword down and walked toward me. He stared at me up and down with a smile on his face, "Come on," He grabbed my wrist lightly, "I want to show you something." With that we left the clearing and headed into the thick woods.

We walked practically all day, it began to get dark and my legs were killing me. "Where are we going?" I asked, trudging behind him. "Here." He stopped; I looked up to see a giant cliff made if rock. "Where exactly is here?" I asked, he just smiled, "You may want to take a step back love." I did, I watched as Peter lifted his arms up and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I looked back to the wall to see cracks forming and chunks of the wall had disappeared. I looked back and forth between Peter and the wall, and then I saw Peter opened his eyes and dropped his hands. I looked over and saw there was an opening in the wall.

Peter turned to me with a smile, and grabbed my hand. We walked into the cave and it was massive, but Peter didn't stop walking. He continued to lead me to another hole in the wall of the cave, into a smaller room. It had a tiny pool of water that was deep and crystal blue. I looked up and gasped, the top was open and the stars were out, the moon was directly overhead lighting up the room, it was beautiful. Peter watched me intently as I looked around in awe, "You like it?" He asked, grinning, I just nodded. He chuckled, "I love coming here, its private and peaceful." I watched as he walked over to the tiny pool, "Where are we?" I asked as I continued to watch him.

"We are in a volcano on the other side of the island." He stated as he sat Indian style at the edge of the pool. He gestured for me to come and sit, and I did. "This is my favorite part of the whole place." He stared at the pool. "The little pool?" I asked a little sarcastic, he simply nodded. "It leads straight to the ocean that surrounds the island, there is nowhere else on the island like it." An idea popped into my head, 'Wait it leads straight into the ocean?' I looked over to him as he tuned to me. "Don't get any ideas," I just stared at him. "Even though this is a way off the island, it leads straight to Hook; and trust me when I say, he is worse than me." He smiled then stood up, the gears in my head were spinning, 'I cant trust Peter, Hook cant be as bad as Pan. I have to try.' I convinced myself.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked as I looked over to him. "Well I thought you would enjoy the beauty of this volcano as much as I do." He turned and smiled; I just shook me head. "No, why did you bring me _here_?" I repeated myself, a look of realization hit Peter. He began to pace, "I already told you, I brought you here because you asked me to." He looked over to me, "I never said, 'Peter Pan will you please come and take me to Neverland forever.'" I said sarcastically. He smirked and turned away from me, 'This is my chance.' I thought as I quietly got up and slipped into the water. "No but you asked for some-." That's all I herd before I sunk under the water and swam out the other side.

As I broke through the surface I gasped for air. I looked around for a ship, and sure enough there it was. I took a deep breath and almost began to laugh. 'I am about to go home.' I thought, I began to swim to the ship. As I got close I had almost lost all energy to continue, but then a rope was thrown off the side and I grabbed it, not knowing or caring if it was for me. I got toward the top and grabbed the side of the boat and I felt a hand grab me by the back of my shirt and pull me over the side. I landed on the floor on my back and was panting for air. I closed my eyes and herd a British voice; "Wake up sweetheart, come on."

Lightly a hand tapped the sides of my face, I opened my eyes to see a man in his late 20's early 30's, and was extremely good looking. He had short black hair and a 5:00 shadow. He wore all black leather and…. Had one hand. "Hook?" I asked, he didn't reply "Captain Hook?" I asked again, he nodded and helped me sit up, "Who are you?" He asked me, I took a deep breath. "Nichole Tople, I was kidnapped my Peter Pan and I just escaped. Please help me." I said panting for air still. Hook just gave me a look of shock and disbelief. "Why you?" He asked, but he didn't appear to be asking me. My heart was pounding, 'What if he didn't help me? What if he gave me back to Pan? What if Pan was telling the truth?' All these questions had been running through my head.

Hook helped me to my feet and repeated to me this time, "Why you?" I shook my head, "He said because I asked for him to take me away but I never did." I was on the verge of tears, "Please help me, I just want to go home." He looked at me for a few seconds then ran his hand through his hair, "How long have you been on the island with him?" I shook my head once again, "About two weeks, but wh-." He cut me off, "You have to hide, he will know where you are, come with me." He gestured for me to follow and I did. He led me down below the ship and opened a secret hatch, "Get in, Pan will be here any minute and if he finds you, there will be no chance of you getting home." I let out a shaky breath and nodded, I went in and he began to shut it, "Don't come out until one I come to get you." I nodded and he shut the hatch, there was a little hole in the wood and I peeked out.

My heart was pounding in my chest; I closed my eyes to prevent myself from crying. 'You're almost home.' I thought, as I repeated it over and over in my head. Suddenly there was a loud bang, like someone had jumped onto the ship, followed by three more bangs. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent any noise from escaping. He was there, and he was pissed.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I might have to do a small third person POV or Peter's POV next chapter so tell me which one you would want. You guys wanted Niki to go and meet new people well here is Captain Hook! Also don't worry I wont make Niki and Aleks a thing ALOT of you didn't want that so don't worry. Thanks for reading and I will get back into my pattern of updating everyday so don't worry! PLEASE review because that makes me happy and it will make me update faster! Hopefully you guys enjoyed!**

**See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooo everyone! Im going to make this very quick because I am leaving but I love you all! You guys are super amazing! Thank you for all the support! Please check out my twitter MissMadison2**

**-Miss. Madison**

**Peter's POV**

"No but you asked for someone to take you away and I am someone darling." I turned around, prepared for a snarky comeback but she wasn't there. My smile slowly faded into a frown, I knew she was going to leave, but yet I wish she would have been smarter than that. I let out a heavy sigh, "Let the game begin." I smirked to myself. I blinked and I was back at the tree, all the lost boys looked toward me. I smiled at them, "Terrible news boys," I sighed still smiling, "Niki has decided to run again, so we have no choice but to teach her what happens when you run, I mean this is her third chance after all."

All the boys laughed, and got up, "Wait, I will only need three of you." I scanned the line of lost boys, "Felix, Josh, and Matt." I said, the three stepped forward and we began to walk into the tunnel. I stopped, "Oh and Dean? Why don't you go check on Aleks and our little friend." I smiled at him and he just nodded. Once we got out of the tree I turned to the three boys, "Hold on." I said and poofed us all onto Hooks ship.

I looked around and saw his whole crew was staring at us, they were afraid, anyone with eyes could tell. 'Good' I thought as I scanned the faces until I found who I had been looking for. "Hook," I smiled and walked toward him, he had just come up from below deck. He didn't seem surprised to see me, "What do you want Pan?" I smiled and gripped him by the shoulders, "Its been far too long," He just glared at me. I wrapped a friendly arm around him, "Lets chat." I began to guide Hook into the room he had just come out of. Before I entered the room I turned to my boys, "Nobody gets off this ship." With that I went into the room and shut the door with a loud creek.

**Niki's POV**

I closed my eyes as I herd the loud creek of the door closing. 'Oh God, Hook was going to sell me out.' I thought, and then I herd a loud bang. I looked through the crack to see Peter had pushed Hook into a chair right next to the door. He was glaring down at Hook, "Where is she?" He sounded pissed. Hook just gave him a confused look, "Who?" Peter chuckled, "Don't play dumb Hook, I know you are hiding her so just tell me where she is and we can all just go about our day."

Hook face stayed the same, "I'm sorry mate, but I have no idea who you are talking about." Peter backed off hook and paced once in a circle he was about to speak but Hook cut him off, "Look Pan, I've done what you have asked me to do, I left Storybrooke, I left Emma and the others behind. Can't you just leave me to rot in my guilt?" Hook changed the subject, my thoughts were going crazy, 'Who is Emma and what the hell is he talking about?' I continued to listen, "I mean you got Henry, why do you need her?"

Peter laughed, "She is the key to everything. Henry holds what I need but she is part of the ritual too." Hook nodded then stood, "Well if I find her I will give you a holler." Peter nodded and began to pace, his hands behind his back. "And you are absolutely, 100% positive she is not on this ship?" Hook nodded, "I think I would know when someone comes aboard my ship." Peter stopped, and then looked down at the hatch door. I sat on the ground, closed my eyes and covered my mouth once again. 'He can't know I'm here, he cant.' I tried to convince myself. I herd Peter sigh, "I wish you would stop lying to me Hook." He said, my body was trembling and my heart was pounding 100 miles an hour. I herd a loud creek, "Hello there." I looked up and saw Peter and Hook staring down at me, Peter had a wicked grin and Hook gave me a sympathetic look.

Peter bent down and grabbed me by my upper arm and hoisted me out of the hatch, "You really shouldn't have done that." He scolded me; my body began to shake as Peter dragged me to the door. Just as he reached for the doorknob, Hook jumped in the way. "You are not taking that girl." He said sternly. Peter laughed, "Oh but I am," Peter let me go and took a step toward Hook, "You see, she is my property until our deal is done." The way he said it sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't care, she is not leaving this ship." Hook spoke through gritted teeth. Peter looked down at his feet and then back to Hook, "You are not the boss of me." With that Peter flicked his wrist and Hook went flying to the other wall. I gasped, Peter turned to me and reached for my arm, but I backed away and shook my head. Peter cocked his head to the side and without warning shot out and grabbed me by my wrists. "How dare you, I make you a deal, and you back out of it a second time."

He looked hurt; "I should just keep you, since you broke the deal." He threatened me; I just stared wide-eyed at him. "No you wont." We both turned to Hook, who had gotten to his feet. "I will find a way to bring all of them here, then your doomed." Peter laughed then looked back to me, "You think any of them should scare me?" He studied me up and down, "No but The Dark One should." Peters face stayed light. "You think Rumpelstiltskin can defeat me?" He laughed, 'Rumpelstiltskin? Was this all even possible?' My head was racing and my heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. "Enough of this foolishness, he let go of one of my wrists and flicked his own wrist. "NO" Hook yelled and that's the last thing I herd before I was met with darkness.

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual! Was it suspenseful? Were you hanging off the edge of your seat? Please leave a review telling me what you thought! Reviews make me happy and help me sleep better at night! Thank you thank you thank you I love you all!**

**See You Soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter ready for your reading pleasure! Hope you like it, sorry if it gets a little confusing! Someone asked the question, Why does Hook care what happens to Niki? I am here to answer that question. Hook cares what happens to her because he feels like such an asshole for leaving everyone else behind he just wanted to do the right thing. With that being said Thank you for reading my story everyone!**

**-Miss. Madison**

My eyes began to slowly open, there were dark spots in my vision and I rubbed them away. I looked around and noticed I was lying on a cot, the room itself was made of all dirt so I figured I was below the tree, there was a steel door with a little barred window at the top, but no doorknob. I came to the quick realization that I was in a cell. "Are you okay?" My head shot to the corner right next to me, there was a boy there. He looked about 12 years old, he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a plaid shirt; over-top a black trench coat and a red scarf with small white stripes. He didn't look like the others, "Are you Henry?" I wondered if he was the boy Hook had mentioned earlier.

He gave me a confused look and nodded. "How did you-." I cut him off already knowing what he was going to ask, "Hook," His face went from confusion to shock, "When I ran from Pan, I swam to his ship, he tried to hide me but Pan found me. But while I was hiding I herd them talking about you and someone named Emma." I finished he stood abruptly, "My mom? What did they say? Was she there with Hook?" He seemed so full of hope; I gave him a sympathetic look and shook my head. His hope vanished and was replaced by sadness, but only for a split second, then his hope was back. "Don't worry my family will find us." He seemed so confident, I just shook my head again, "How do you know?" I didn't want to make him loose hope, but I needed to know why he was so confident. He just gave me a weak smile, "We always find each other."

"What's your name?" He asked me, "Niki." I replied giving him a small smile back. He nodded, "Why did he bring you hear?" He asked me, I looked up at him and chuckled to myself, shaking my head. "He said its because I asked him too." Henry sat down next to me, "Did you?" he asked another question. I opened my mouth to reply but stopped. For the first time I actually thought about my answer, I turned back to him. "Not on purpose." I admitted he just nodded.

It was silent for a minute, "How do you know about all this?" I asked, he seemed so calm, "I mean you act like this kind of thing happens everyday." He laughed, "That's because it does." I shook my head, "I mean who is your family?" He looked at me, "Its really complicated." He warned me I just shrugged, "Try me." He took a deep breath and spoke slow, trying to help me understand better, "My mother, Emma, is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I was adopted by the Evil Queen, but she isn't all that bad. The Evil Queen is Snow Whites stepmother, and my father is the son of Rumpelstiltskin."

He looked at me and I slowly nodded, "So basically, you're a descendent of Disney characters." I tried to lighten the mood he just nodded, "Basically." There was a small pause. "Why does Pan want you?" I asked him, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could, there was a loud creek. We both looked over to the door to see Peter walking in. "He is the owner of a very special heart," He began, I glared at him. "He has the heart of the truest believer." I gave Peter a confused look, "And that's important to you because?" He gave me a small smile, "Its important because that heart," He pointed to Henrys chest, "is the one thing that can save us all." I looked to Henry and he gave had no emotion, just a softness to his face.

"I'm still not going to help you." Henry told Peter, Peter looked serious now, "Your heart Henry will save everyone, your family, your friends. Henry your heart can save magic." I tried to hold back a laugh but failed, "What's so funny?" Peter looked toward me, my smile still on my face, "I'm sorry but that is complete crap." I looked over to Henry, "Don't believe him, he took you away from the ones you love, you cant trust someone like that." Peter crouched in front of Henry, "I only did that because I knew your family wouldn't allow you to leave," He paused his face still sincere, "If you help me, it will save everyone who is exposed to magic." He held up his right hand, "Honest to God truth." Henry looked over to me and I shook my head, Henry turned back to Peter "I'm not helping you." his voice a little shaky.

Peter sighed, bowed his head, then lifted it again and began to stand. "Niki, I'm glad to see you back on your feet, now that you are awake, I can show you what happens when you try to break my deal a second time." He said the last few words through gritted teeth. He reached out and grabbed me by my arm. He held on with a bone-crushing grip and I couldn't hold back a small shriek of pain. He began to lead me out the door and I saw Henry begin to come after us. But before he could even get to the door, Peter slammed it and locked it.

He loosened his grip, leading me away from the door. He smiled, "Well done." He said, I just frowned, "I don't understand how it is helping you when I tell him not to do as you say." He still smiled, "That's not your problem dearest, just do your job and play your part. You should be thanking me." I gave him a confused look and he continued, "I'm giving you a," He paused looking for the right words, "get out of jail free card." I let out a breath, "So what? Now I'm not getting punished for running? What about our deal?" "Oh our deal was never broken, hell most lost boys try to run but they give up after the first try, and I could always lock you back in that cage again, if you want to be punished." He winked, I rolled my eyes, and then he began to walk into the main room, I followed.

He began to walk to the exit tunnel and out through the hatch. When I got out and onto the surface, there was a giant fire and all the lost boys were sitting around it chatting. I looked around and Peter was over by Felix whispering something, Felix nodded and went down into the tree. I scanned the faces of everyone, and noticed Aleks wasn't there, Peter had sent him off early this morning. 'Shouldn't he be back by now?' I was about to go ask Peter, but stopped in my tracks, I didn't want to piss him off. For once Peter seemed not on edge and more like a boy. I went and sat on a log away from the fire, and watched everyone, they began to dance around the fire, and bang instruments they had in their hands.

All of a sudden the hatch door opened, I expected Felix but it was Henry. He was looking around like a lost puppy, as I was about to get up Felix popped out of the hole shutting the hatch behind him. Henry looked up at Felix. Felix said something then pointed at me. Henry sighed in relief and came over too me. "I thought something bad happened to you." He said, I felt the corner of my mouth tug up a little; I just shook my head. Henry sat next to me, "What's going on?" I just shrugged my shoulders, then I herd a familiar voice from behind us. "It's a celebration." Peter was smiling, Henry and I both turned back around to look at the fire.

Peter appeared in front of us and I jumped, I never got use to that. "It's a celebration for you Henry." Henry sat up a little, "Me?" He asked, Peter nodded. "I want you to listen to something." Peter said then pulled out his pipe-flute. "I couldn't hear it last time, what makes you thi-." Before Henry could finish Peter blew into the flute, I herd nothing, but Henry smiled, "I hear it." He stood and ran to the others and began to dance around the fire with them. I looked back to Peter and he was standing and began to walk around the dancing boys. 'What the hell? How could they hear it?' I thought, I watched Henry, immediately I knew, this is what Pan wants.

I wanted to run up and grab Henry and make him stop, but something was holding me back. I looked over to Peter; he stopped playing and was now dancing along with everyone in the circle. I liked watching this Peter, he was innocent and childish, and he was the Peter Pan that I knew as a child. I smiled to myself, as I watched him. I thought to myself, 'What if his intentions aren't all that bad, I mean so far he has been nice-ish to me, what if he isn't as bad as I thought?' I shook that thought away immediately. 'Are you crazy Niki? You must be on drugs or something, look at all he's done, even if he has had good intentions he is still a jerk.' I scolded myself.

It wasn't until then that I noticed Peter was watching me also. I looked away, out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. He started to walk over, 'Great job Niki.' I thought, I looked back and he was a few feet away. "Why don't you come join us?" He insisted, I shook my head and forced a smile, "No I'm fine." He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, where is your sense of adventure?" He asked reaching a hand out to me. I thought about my options and concluded this was the best one; I would rather dance then see Peter pissed. I took Peters hand and he led me to the circle, I began to dance without a care in the world. I danced like nobody was there, I forgot where I was and I forgot all my worries.

Suddenly I herd a noise, it wasn't a disruptive noise, it was a calming melody. I looked around to see what it was and I froze. Peter was playing his pipes/flute. I herd it, 'How can I hear it?' I thought, Peter watched me, he pulled the pipes away from his lips, the music stopped. "Can you hear it darling?" He yelled over the hollering of the others, I simply nodded. He had a wide grin on his face. Then he brought the pipes back to his lips and began to play again, not taking his eyes off me. Slowly I got lost in the music and began to dance to the beat of the drums and the melody of Peters pipes.

**Soooo? Please let me know what you thought! sorry if you got confused, I wrote this chapter really fast! With that being said I have to go watch Vampire Diaries! Hope you liked it if you didn't tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it! I love you all!**

**See You Soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helllooooo! I normally don't swear but HOLLY SHIT! 100 reviews! You Guys are amazing! I can't thank you enough! Were you dying to read the new chapter? The answer is yes, yes you where. I am extremely excited about this chapter so I really hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**-Miss. Madison **

**Peter's POV**

I sat there and watched her, she danced around the fire, and she was actually smiling. This was the first time I'd seen her smile since she had gotten here. I blinked out of my daze, and stood. It was the perfect time, 'she is distracted, and she wont even know I'm gone.' I thought as I crept into the thick brush behind me. I walked for five to ten minutes, until I was in a small clearing, where I put _him._ He sat in the tiny cage on the ground, his eyes were closed, but I was almost positive that he was awake. "Wake up," No reply, "Come on, you've been sleeping all day." He looked up at me, "What do you want?" He said through gritted teeth, "Well, I thought you could use some human interaction." He smirked, "Don't lie to me Pan. I've known you for a _long_ time, what do you want?"

I leaned on the edge of the cage and sighed, "Truthfully Aleks? I want to go back in time to the day I met you, so I could kill you then, and not have to worry about all the trouble you've caused me throughout the years." I smiled, and he shook his head, "You don't mean that, what's all this about Peter?" Aleks asked, he gestured to the cage around him. He already knew the answer to the question; we have been in this situation a dozen times. "You already know." I said, he nodded his head, "Niki?" He let out a dry laugh, "Partly." I simply replied, it was silent, neither one of us spoke. I spaced off for a split second, when I snapped back into reality I took a step back and pointed at him, "Do you remember Adelina?"

Immediately a smirk appeared on his lips, he bowed his head and shook it, "Yes, I remember when you decided to take me to a different world. You gave me pixie dust to fly by myself for the first time and when we got there I was so excited." He lifted his head up and continued, spacing off, "I saw her and fell for her instantly." He looked my way, "But so did you, I tried to make a move first and you got so pissed at me that you brought me back and locked me in here for almost a whole year." I began to laugh along with him, "Looking back at it now I may have over reacted a little." I replied and he just gave me a smile, "You think?" I sighed, Aleks was the first lost boy, and he had been through everything with me. I considered him my brother. I frowned, "Aleks, you kn-." I began to say but he cut me off. "I know, if I were you I would do the same thing."

I nodded slowly, "You are my family, and you always have been. But out of everything we've been through, you have done nothing but destroy me." He shook his head, "What are you getting at?" He asked curiously, "This time its different, I can't just lock you away until it's over… I have the boy."

He eyes widened, "So this is why you locked me up? You don't trust me? After everything we've been through…" He almost screamed, "I know you, better than you know yourself and you will stop me, you wreck everything and I cant let that happen, not when I'm this close." He let out a deep breath, "Pan, I'm your brother, basically, if you want to kill the only family you have left, fine. Just know, that you are still my brother." I gave him a weak smile, "And you are still mine." I walked over and opened the door, for a second his face showed signs of… Hope?

But that look vanished when my hand went into his chest and ripped out his heart. I began to squeeze it in my hand, faster than usual so he wouldn't feel any pain. He grabbed at his chest where is heart should have been, and fell on his stomach. The heart quickly turned to dust in my hand, and just like that my brother was gone. I stared at him, and a single tear slithered its way onto the rim of my eye, but I blinked it away. "Look what I found." I turned to see Felix pulling… Niki.

**Niki's POV**

I danced, not a care in the world, I spun to look over at Peter, he had stopped playing the music, and I soon realized why. He was gone, but I saw a glimpse of him going into the jungle. I stopped, 'What the hell?' I thought, I looked around; nobody seemed to notice. I decided to follow him, I stayed a few feet away, and made sure I didn't step on any twigs. He only walked for a few minutes, until he stopped in a small clearing. I hid behind a tree and watched as he walked up to a cage similar to the one he had put me in. I couldn't see around him to see who it was, "Wake up," Peter said, there was no answer.

"Come on, you've been sleeping all day." The person in the cage groaned. "What do you want?" He said through gritted teeth, 'That voice, it sounds familiar…' I tried to think whom but couldn't place it; I was never good with voices. "Well, I thought you could use some human interaction." You could tell Peter was smiling by the way he said it. The boy in the cage scoffed, "Don't lie to me Pan. I've known you for a _long_ time, what do you want?"

Peter leaned on the edge of the cage and sighed, "Truthfully Aleks?" My jaw dropped, I was about to run out and try to get him but I held myself back. Peter continued, "I want to go back in time to the day I met you, so I could kill you then, and not have to worry about all the trouble you've caused me throughout the years." Peter stated, I put my hand over my mouth, 'What the hell did Aleks do?' I thought, "You don't mean that, what's all this about Peter?" Aleks asked, I snuck to over to a different tree so I could see, Aleks had a cut on his left cheek and a black eye.

He smirked up at Peter, as if it was all a game. I could feel the tension build up between the two of them as each second passed by. Peter just smirked back, "You already know." Aleks nodded his head, "Niki?" Aleks let out a dry laugh, "Partly." Peter replied a serious tone in his voice. My thoughts were going wild, 'Was this about me?' I couldn't comprehend everything, I must have zoned out because all I herd was, "Do you remember Adelina?" and then I was lost in my thoughts.

I didn't know what to do, a huge part of me wanted to run out there and it took all my strength not to. A small sliver deep down knew I couldn't do anything for him, at least not at that moment. I had a plan to go back to camp and act like I saw nothing, later I would bring up Aleks and eventually I could get Peter to fess up. I came back to reality just in time, Peter words were sympathetic, "You are my family, and you always have been. But out of everything we've been through, you have done nothing but destroy me." Aleks shook his head in confusion, "What are you getting at?" Peter spoke harshly, "This time its different, I can't just lock you away until it's over… I have the boy."

Aleks' eyes widened, "So this is why you locked me up? You don't trust me? After everything we've been through…" Aleks was furious, he had a look of betrayal on his face, Peter shook his head "I know you, better than you know yourself and you will stop me, you wreck everything and I cant let that happen, not when I'm this close." Aleks paused and let out a deep breath, "Pan, I'm your brother, basically, if you want to kill the only family you have left, fine. Just know, that you are still my brother."

My eyes widened, If Peter was going to kill Aleks I had to act quickly, but I couldn't get my legs to move. Peter gave Aleks a weak smile, "And you are still mine." Peter walked over and opened the door of the cage, for a second Aleks' had a look of hope on his face, but as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Peter hand shot out inside Aleks' chest, slowly he pulled out his heart.

I tried to scream for him to stop but I felt a sharp pull on the back of my head and a hand went over my mouth. "Shhh." I looked out of the corner of my eye; it was Felix. He had a wide grin on his face, "Watch." I looked back over and saw Aleks hunched over in pain and Peter squeezing his heart. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, I tried to pry Felix's hand off, I knew I couldn't stop Peter but I didn't want Aleks to be all alone. But Felix was strong and yanked me back by the hair.

I looked back to the heart in Peter's hand, but it wasn't there, he slowly opened his hand to reveal dust, and he let it fall to the ground. Aleks was dead and Peter was the murderer. Peter stared at Aleks, and for a moment I actually thought he felt bad. Then I remembered who he was and what he has done, he doesn't feel remorse.

Felix began to push me forward, "Look what I found." He said with a smile on his face, he let go of my mouth and dragged my into the clearing by my hair. I still tried to pull his hand out of my hair. Peter turned, when he saw me his face went cold, as if he had seen a ghost. He opened his mouth, nothing came out for a second, Peter was actually speechless, "How much did you see?" He asked in a somewhat soft voice. I chocked back tears; I looked up at him and glared, "All of it." Peters face grew hard, he spaced off for a second, like he was trying to figure out what to do. He looked back at me and smiled, "Good."

**OMG GUYS! I'm so excited about this! Please please please review! It would make me soooooo happy! I love you all! And as always...**

**See You Soon!**

**P.S. I saw three videos on youtube that made me super happy!**

** watch?v=6ee8mnULU3E**

watch?v=5eZ4IJLpYvQ

watch?v=_qPKZa-0RJc


	11. Chapter 11

**Helllooooo! Okay so I had a little trouble writing this chapter but no worries I think it turned out very shocking! I really hope you like it! I'm kinda scared it didnt turn out as well, so sorry if you didn't like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Miss. Madison**

Peter nodded toward Felix, Felix pushed me forward a little, letting go of my hair and I watched him walk back into the woods. I rubbed the back of my skull and turned back toward Peter, his smile still plastered on his face. My mouth hung open, I shook my head, "How is that a good thing?" I paused and he didn't reply so I continued, "You killed him, you called him your brother, you said he was family." Tears began to fill my eyes, "He was the only friend I had, and you just… killed him." My voice grew quiet.

Peter put his hands behind his back and walked behind me. My eyes stayed forward, my hands turned into fists at my sides. He leaned in next to my ear, "He got in my way." He whispered, a shiver went down my spine. I clenched my jaw and turned to face him, our faces almost collided. "He got in you way of what? It's not because of that kid Henry or his heart, and you know it. What did he do to you?" I scanned Peters face, but saw no change in his emotions.

He bent over a little so he was eye level with me. "You." My eyes widened, and I closed my eyes and shook my head, as if I herd him wrong, "What?" I opened them again to see his smirk, "I warned him to stay away from you, he chose to ignore me and he got in my way." He looked down at my lips, than back to my eyes. My heart went wild in my chest as he just stared at me. He leaned in close as if he was going to kiss me, but he diverted at the last second and moved his lips next to my ear. "And I always get me way." I let out a shaky breath, "Sounds like you're a spoiled brat to me." I whispered back at him. He chuckled, and backed away to look at me, "You've got fire, I like fire." He smirked, I just glared back, he studied my face, and slowly his smirk disappeared.

He leaned in once more, but this time he didn't divert, he was actually going to try and kiss me. He brought his hand up t my face, and I closed my eyes. Before our lips could meet, "We've got a problem." Peter backed away quickly and so did I, "What?" Peter growled obviously not happy. Felix had interrupted us, worry crossed his face, "They're here." Peters face went stone cold. He turned back to me and pointed, "Stay put." Then he turned and began to walk into the trees, "I'll be back." Then just like that he and Felix both disappeared leaving me alone.

That's when it hit me; I almost let Pan kiss me! After he killed Aleks and I was going to let him kiss me!? I shook my head, 'Well it wont happen again.' I thought, I turned back to where Aleks was but he wasn't there. I looked around but he wasn't anywhere. He was dead; I knew that for sure, I saw him die. It made no sense, 'Maybe the body goes away after you destroy the heart, or maybe Pan had moved him with magic?' I felt so stupid thinking it but it was the only logical solution.

"Aren't you two cozy." I herd a voice behind me; I turned to see not a lost boy but a man. He had shoulder-length hair that was groomed back, and he wore clothes that looked like they were made from crocodile skin. He was sitting on top of the cage Aleks had been in. "What?" I was so confused, I didn't know what to think, "You and Pan, quite a couple." He smiled, I took defensive step back. "Who are you?" He hopped off the cage, "Where are my manners," he scolded himself, "Rumpelstiltskin." He bowed, "What do you want?" I asked backing away slowly, he continued to advance. "I want my grandson, and you see the only thing standing in the way between me and him is Pan. Judging by the display of affection he demonstrated toward you, I can tell you are important to him." He concluded, talking as if I couldn't hear him. I needed to get Pan, I needed to get away, I didn't like where his thoughts were headed.

I turned to run, but I barley took one step before I froze. I looked down to see a purple hue and I was being lifted off the ground. "Not so fast dearie." He said, I was turned to face him to see he was holding his hand up as if he was controlling the hue. I tried t move but I was stuck, I couldn't move a muscle. He made a 'come here' gesture and I moved towards him. He held up his hand and flicked his wrist like Peter did and I was yet again met with darkness.

**Peter's POV**

I followed Felix back into the camp; everyone was waiting around the campfire. I stopped in front of the fire, all chatter stopped, "So, what do we do?" I turned to Felix, "You are all idiots." I accused, "You know the rules, don't kill them unless I say, just watch them, if they get close throw them off track." I glared at all of them; they all stared at me, like they didn't know what to do next. I raised my eyebrows, "Well? Are you just going to sit there like idiots? Go!" Instantly they all jumped off and ran into the woods, I just rolled my eyes.

I began to walk back, my thoughts ran wild. I was so close, now I would have to start over again. I stopped before entering the clearing and put on a smile. I walked into the clearing, "Sorry abo-." I stopped, she wasn't there, she ran I concluded. 'Not again.' I thought as I rolled my eyes, I turned to go back but a voice stopped me. "Looking for someone?" I smirked and turned to face him, "Hello laddie, it's been a while, how have you been Rumple?" He rolled his eyes, "I'm not here for small chat." I shrugged my shoulders, "So why are you here?" I smirked; he did not seem amused, "You know why, I want my grandson back." He spoke through gritted teeth.

I nodded, my smile gone, "Well you see I cant do that, he's _very_ important for… upcoming events." I smirk coming back to the surface. "Is he as important as her?" He asked, he pointed behind me, I turned and saw Niki, she was lying on the ground, out cold. I took one step and remembered, 'This is what he wants.' I stopped myself, but it was too late that was all he needed. Niki faded away, as I turned back to Rumple I put on a smile, "Clever, you get that from your father."

My smirk widened, he just glared. "You are not clever, you are a coward." He growled at me, "Oh come on my boy, you've seen most of my tricks, remember 'Follow the Lady'? The boys at the bar loved that one." I smirked, "You abandoned me, you left me, for this." He gestured around him, I nodded, "Its much better than it seems." I joked, but he didn't seem amused. I decided to change the subject, "What does Niki have to do with it?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

He smirked, "Simple, you give me Henry, I give you the girl." I chuckled, "Yeah I don't think so." He folded his hands in front of him. "Then, you don't get the girl." He smiled, I smiled back, "Oh laddie, you have much to learn," I took a step forward, "I am connected to this island, wherever you go, I will find you, I can get her back with the snap of my fingers." He nodded, "Not when there is a cloaking spell on her." My smile faded and I rolled my eyes, "I just need Henry for a tiny spell, then you can have him back."

He answered instantly, "Then you will get her back when I get him back. That's the deal." I smirked, "Deals are your thing laddie, you are in my home, lets make a game out of it." He shook his head, "No, this is it." He turned to leave but then turned back, "And if you try to find her, I will kill her." With that he walked into the jungle. I wasn't pissed, I knew I would get her back, but I was surprised. Even though he grew up without me, he is more like me than he would care to admit. I smirked, and then turned to go back to camp. Felix was sitting on a stump in front of the fire.

"I was going to tell you he was here but you took off." Felix explained, I nodded, "It would have been nice to know before I left Niki alone." I said sarcastically, "Do you know what you are doing?" He raised his eyebrows, "I mean the girl." I folded my hands behind my back, staring at the fire, "Rumple took Niki, go follow him, but don't act, just observe." I instructed avoiding his question. I continued to stare at the fire as he stood and walked into the woods, I shook my head and grabbed my pipe, and sat on a log. I began to play, and I got lost, thinking about her.

**Soooooo? What did you think? PLEASE let me know what you thought good or bad, I take no offence! So did anyone else watch The Originals tonight? Hahaha Thank you for reading and I love you all! **

**See You Soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Oops that's tomorrow... awkward... anyway. OMG! Guys I wrote this and I was passing out! I almost forgot to make an A/N oops! Anyway I really hope you like it! PLEASE give me some feedback on what you thought! I wont be upset if its bad! Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Miss. Madison**

My eyes slowly opened to a small fire in front of me. I slowly sat up, and looked around. Nobody was there. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there; only that it wasn't a good thing. I stared at the fire and tried to remember what happened when I herd a voice. "Look who finally decided to wake up." I darted my eyes up from the fire to see the man. His name escaped me for a moment but then I remembered, Rumpelstiltskin. All the memories came flooding back and I stood abruptly.

"I wont hurt you dearie." He stood, holding his hands in front of him. "That wouldn't help me serve my greater agenda." I gave him a confused look then it hit me, "Saving your grandson." He nodded, I was still confused, "You obviously have magic." He nodded, "So why don't you just go get Henry?" I asked, he just chuckled, "Pan is more powerful than I am, he is older. How did you know his name?"

I shook my head, "I met him and we talked and he mentioned his family and I asked who his family was. He said your name." I paused "How did you get to me, if Pan is more powerful than you." I asked, He smirked, "Henry is in the center of everything, Pan has him on high guard im guessing. You on the other hand, well, he left you in the woods by yourself. It was all too easy." I gave him a blank stare.

He sat back down and gestured for me to sit where I had been. I sat and watched him, "You act like him." He looked up at me, "Excuse me?" he looked confused, "Is Pan your-." He cut me off "No." I shook my head, "Sorry, you just act like him…" He gave a small smirk, "Well, I should tell you if you are going to be… engaged with him." I swallowed, "Tell me what?" I asked, he sighed, "Peter Pan, was not always Peter Pan." I gave him a confused look he just shook his head and continued. "He was my father."

My eyes widened, "Was?" He sighed again "My father was a liar and a cheat. One day I acquired a magic bean to transport us anywhere we wanted to go. He chose Neverland, but he soon realized he couldn't fly or do anything he could do when he was a boy. He said a child couldn't have a child."

He paused spacing off in the fire, "And then he let this… shadow bring me back home, and he stayed and turned into a boy again." He looked back to me, "So, believe me when I say I am not the bad guy." I nodded, "Did Hook come to get you?" He nodded, confusion on his face, "Yes, I'm assuming you met him too?" I nodded, my thoughts ran wild. 'If he was the good guy, then he can help.' I thought, almost smacking myself for being so stupid. "I can help you."

He gave me a confused look, "Pan, kidnapped me. I want to go home, and if you promise to bring me home, then I can help you get Henry back." He sat up a little straighter, "You want to make a deal with me?" He chuckled, I nodded, "Isn't that what Rumpelstiltskin is known for? Making deals?"

He nodded, "Alright fine, we have a deal." I stood and smiled, "Good now take me back. "Not so fast dearie, we may want to talk to the others." I gave him a confused look, "The others?" He nodded, and then before I could blink the scenery changed. There were more people, one of them being Hook. "Niki?" Hook said, I just stood speechless; there were six people, including Rumple, all staring at me. "Who is this Gold?" Asked a woman with shoulder length black hair and dark blood-red lips. Rumple spoke, "This is someone who can help us." I gave him a confused look, "Gold? I thought your name was Rumpelstiltskin." I asked he nodded, "Long story dearie." I just shook it off, "How did you get away from Pan, Niki?" Hook asked, confusion all over his face.

Before I could answer, "Pan? What is going on Hook, how do you know her?" The women with dark blood-red lips asked. Hook glared at her, "Well, I'll give you the short version, she is the reason I came back for all of you." All of their faces softened a little, a woman with long blonde hair took a step towards me, "What happened?" She asked, I just shook my head, "It doesn't matter. The important thing is I can help." Immediately another women with very short black hair jumped in, "How?"

I turned my attention to her, "Rumpelstiltskin, took me from Pan, that's how I got away. I can run back and act like I got away from him." They all stayed silent, pondering what to do. "What do you plan on doing once you get back? I mean we can't really follow you to the camp, someone is going to notice." A man with short dirty-blonde hair spoke. I nodded, "That's true." I took a minute to think, but came up with nothing. Then the women with blonde hair spoke, "What if we put a type of locator spell on her? Then we can know where she is, even if Pan moves everything."

Everyone smiled except Rumple, "Lets get to it then." He walked past everyone to the fire, "He's very-." Yeah, trust us, we know." Said the dark lipped women. We all turned to follow him, "I'm Emma." Said the blonde haired women, "Henrys mom?" I asked and she just smiled, "That is David and Mary-Margaret." She pointed to the couple holding hands. "Or Snow white and Prince Charming, and that is Regina." She pointed to the women with dark lips. I nodded, "You're taking this all very well." Emma smiled, "Well I've been surprised more than enough times for a lifetime." She just nodded. Everyone sat around the fire and Rumple walked up to me. "Hand." He ordered, confused I gave him my hand.

He turned it palm up and without warning took a small dagger and cut my hand through the center of my palm. I winced, "Why did you do that?" I shot at him, "Its part of the spell dearie." He said, his eyes shut and his hand hovering over my own. I shot a concerned look to Emma who gave me a reassuring smile. I looked back to my hand and a small trail of blood lifted into the air and into a small vial Rumple held.

"There, now we will be able to find you." Regina shared the same look of confusion, "I don't remember it working like that Gold." She crossed her arms over her chest. He let out an annoyed sigh, "That's because this is a much more powerful locator spell, one I never taught you." Everyone was silent, then Emma broke the silence, "Okay Niki, why don't you start going back." She instructed, I simply nodded. "Which way?" Rumple sighed, "Here." He snapped his fingers and I was back in the clearing, with the empty cage.

I looked around, and saw nobody, I took a deep breath. As I let it out I began to run. I was at the camp within five minutes; I looked around and saw everyone turn to look at me. Peter was across from me, he was talking to Felix and he didn't look happy. "Well look who is back." He smiled devilishly at me. I tried to stop my panting, "How did you ever manage to get away?" His voice was very sarcastic; I froze trying to think of an excuse. We had never discussed my escape excuse, an idea popped in my head, "When I woke up, he was asleep so I ran." I cursed myself in my head for having such a stupid excuse. He chuckled, "That isn't what they told me." He gestured to the lost boys. He advanced towards me, "I wouldn't lie to me again." He warned, I put on my best-confused look. "I'm not lying."

He cocked his head, still smiling. "You know, I don't like cheaters." I shook my head, "How am I-." He cut me off, "You become one of us and you go home. That was the game." He spoke calmly, I wish he would yell. "But instead of playing fair, you plot against me." I just gave him a blank stare, I knew I was screwed. "Don't fret, I'm not upset. In fact I should thank you." I gave him a confused look and he continued, "Now I don't have to lead them here myself." I froze, Peter studied my face, "You know where to take her." I looked behind him and saw Felix walk forward. I looked back to Peter to say something but before I could he blew a type of dust on my and the last thing I remember is falling to the ground.

**So? Did you love it? I hope so! If you guys have any ideas on what you want to happen let me know because I write this stuff for you guys! Anyway I love you all! Thanks for reading and following and reviewing! (P.S. No Chapter tomorrow because its Thanksgiving, I wont be home all day. Sorry.)**

**See You Soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLOO! (SPOILER) You guys wanted more Pan and Niki well HERE YOU GO! How was your Thanksgiving? I hope it was filled with alot of turkey! Anyway, this chapter I'm extremely excited about! Sorry I didn't get it out earlier I was out with the family! But without further a due here is the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Miss. Madison**

I felt warmth around me, it was quiet and I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew what was waiting for me. I rolled over on my side and pulled the blanket up to my neck. I didn't care where I was, I just enjoyed the peace. But it was short lived; suddenly I felt a warm hand go around my side and pulled me closer. I felt a chest press against my back and for a second it felt nice to be comforted like this. Then I remembered what had happened the night before, my eyes shot open and I sat upright in the bed. I turn to see whom and wasn't very surprised when I saw Peter.

"What the hell?" I spoke with shock I my voice, he just stared at me confused, "What do you mean dear?" He smirked. I shook my head and scoffed, "Dear?" He continued to smirk, "Yes. What I cant call my wife dear?" My face went cold, I looked down at my clothes, and they were my pajamas from the first night I got here. I looked over to him and his smile faded, "Okay this is the only time I will allow us to both go out of character." I stood and began to pase.

"How many nights have I been here?" I asked turning to face him. He looked a little concerned, "You got here last night…" I shook my head, "That's a lie, I've been here for at least 2 weeks." He stood, confusion still plastered on his face. He shook his head; "You must have had a crazy dream then." I just shook my head, "No, that cant be right." He walked over cautiously, "What's the last thing you remember?" I looked up at him, "I remember you blowing a purple powder in my face and I passed out."

"Now why would I do that?" He cocked his head to the side, I opened my mouth to speak, but then shut it immediately. 'This is one of his tricks.' I thought, 'He's just doing this so you confess to plotting against him.' I convinced myself. "You claim I was plotting against you with Rumpelstiltskin, even when I said I wasn't."

His face showed signs of annoyance, and then he put on a smile, "Who is Rumpelstiltskin?" I glared, he was trying to frustrate me on purpose so I would give in, this was just another game. "Nobody, your right. It was just a silly dream." I forced myself to smile, and he smirked back, "Well then, dear, I will leave you to get dressed, when you are ready come outside." I simply nodded. He took a few steps toward me, then leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. I stood frozen and watched him smile, walk out the door, and shut it behind him.

I let out a heavy breath I didn't realize I was holding. I walked over to the dresser where all my clothes where, and as I reached for the drawer, I noticed something on my hand. I turned it palm up and saw a red scar going across the center of my palm. I smiled to myself, 'I can't wait to hear his excuse for this.' I thought as I pulled on some dark skinny jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

I walked through the exit tunnel and open the hatch. I squinted at the brightness, once my eyes adjusted I noticed everyone standing in a row like they had before. I saw Peter and walked over too him, "What happened?" I asked holding up my hand. He stood speechless for a moment and I just smirked. Then he smiled back, "When you were running in the woods last night you must have tripped and fell." I glared at him, "Oh yes that's right." I continued, "What's all this for?" I looked through the line but I didn't see Henry. "Don't you remember dear?" I didn't speak and he just continued, "We have been talking about it for a while." He tried to give me a hint; I simply shrugged. He sighed, "You and I made a bet darling. You said you can beat me in a sword fight, and I said you couldn't." He finished pointing to the stand filled with swords.

I walked over to grab one, 'This is my chance to get him to tell the truth.' I smirked and pulled a sword off the rack. I turned to see he already had one, he lifted his sword up but I kept mine down. "First I have to add something." He gave me a confused look and put the sword down, "Depends on what you are adding." He smiled, "One, this is between you and me, the others do not get involved." He nodded, "Alright fine, and what is the second thing?" I stood there trying to figure out how to word it, "If I win, you tell me the truth about my "dream". Tell me if it actually happened or if it actually was a dream." He nodded again, "Alright fine, what do I get if I win?" He raised his eyebrows, I shrugged, "I don't know, what do you want?" Without hesitation he replied, "A kiss." I froze, I couldn't speak, but I forced myself to nod. He smirked devilishly at me then lifted his sword up once more.

I copied his motion, "Just disarm your opponent." He smiled; I took a deep breath. I gripped my sword with two hands and slammed it against his, but he didn't move. He smiled and pushed my sword causing me to move backward until my back collided with a tree. He continued to push, he was much stronger and I knew I couldn't push him off. I suddenly had and idea, I ducked under his arm and slipped behind him causing him to stumble forward, almost hitting his head on the tree. He turned slowly, he gripped the sword tighter, "You are a slick one aren't you?" He said, I didn't bother to respond.

With that he brought the sword down and shoved me to the ground. He stood above me, grinding his sword on mine and slowly slid down, "This would be a lot more fun without the swords." I scoffed, and he just smiled. I tried to roll out from under him but I was stuck, I continued to push back on his sword, "If I were you I would give up." He smiled, I just shook my head, "I don't give up." He chuckled, "No you don't."

I almost forgot we were in the middle of a sword fight, but I felt his hand slide up my arm and grab the handle of my sword. He yanked up, attempting to pull my sword out of my hand, but I held on for dear life. Then my brain hatched another idea; I quickly brought my elbow up and felt it connect with his face. I took the chance and stood quickly, but he grabbed my leg and made me fall on my stomach. My sword slipped from my hand, and as I reached for it I felt a foot on my hand. I looked up and saw Peter, he smiled as he reached down and picked up my sword. "No I didn't cheat darling, you never said I couldn't use magic."

He released my hand from under his shoe; I rubbed my hand as I slowly stood up. He turned to the lost boys, "You are dismissed boys." One by one they all went back into the tree, leaving Peter and I alone. I turned to look at Peter, his smirk was plastered on his face; I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Come on love don't be like that." I continued to glare; he sighed and took a few steps closer. I froze in my place, I dropped my hands to the side. He stopped, only a few inches away.

He placed his hand on the side of my face, my heart was beating out of my chest, "You know I like you?" My face softened and he let out a soft chuckle, "That's the whole reason I brought you here." He studied my face, I stood speechless, I didn't know what to say. We stood for a moment exactly like that, not speaking and not moving.

Then he leaned in closer, he slowly closed his eyes and I closed mine. My heart was pounding so loud I could hear it in my ears. Slowly I felt his lips press against mine, they were soft and warm. As he began to slowly pull away, I reached up and ran my fingers in his hair, causing him to come back.

He seamed a little shocked by me, but then he kissed me back, not steamy or fast. He kissed me slow and passionate; he kissed me in a way I had never been kissed. He tried to pull me closer but our bodied were already pressed against one another, and once more he slowly began to pull away. I let him this time, and as I slowly opened my eyes I was greeted with his smile. It wasn't a devilish smile, it was a sweet smile, one I had never seen on his face.

"Niki? What the hell?" I saw Peters smile fade, and he clenched his jaw, I slowly turned to see Hook coming out of the tree-line. "Hook?" I turned back to Peter and untangled myself from his arms. "All a dream right?" I said sarcastically, I turned to Hook, "How did you get here?" He pointed out to the trees, "Rumple gave me the vile with your blood so I could see if it was safe for them to come. What are you doing?" He didn't seem happy with the situation at all.

I tried to say, 'I lost a bet.' Or some other stupid excuse, but what came out was, "Hook just leave. I'm staying here with Peter. You can trust him, he will give Henry back after the ritual." I furrowed my brows; I knew those were not my words. Hook glared at me, "Have you lost your head?" I felt my hands move up to my head and pat it, "No its right here." I dropped my hands and shut my eyes, 'What the hell is wrong with you Niki, Hook is the good guy!' My mind screamed at me.

"Fine, but when you get some common sense back, you know where to find us." I watched Hook walk back into the woods and I slowly turned to Peter. "What the hell did you do?" His devilish smile was back, "Just a small spell, in case I need you to say something I need." My eyes widened, "Now we have one more thing to do then we can go visit Henry." I glared at him, my mind scolded me, 'You should never have kissed him, now he has you right where he wants you.' I was screwed, he knew it, and I knew it.

**AHHH! Are you just screaming on the inside? Or on the outside? I really hope you liked it! I would love to know what you thought because I'm really scared nobody liked it so please leave a review! I Love you all you are amazing! I want to hug every single one of you for reading my story! If you have any ideas on what should be next let me know! I hope you all have a fantastic weekend!**

**See You Soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO EVERYONE! Did you miss me? I missed you! Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday! I wrote this chapter and then I got a better idea and rewrote the whole thing! Honestly I give a big THANK YOU to PrettyLittleHuman! She is a really good writer and she has been helping me with this story when I get stuck and if she didn't help me today I probably would have posted a really crappy chapter! Thank you to everyone who is keeping up with the story! So sit back relax and enjoy!**

**-Miss. Madison**

Peter stared at me for a moment, than he smiled like he had just thought of a brilliant idea. "Don't move." He pointed to me as he turned around, I tried to follow him in protest but I literally couldn't move. Its like my feet were super glued to the ground. I glared at the back of his head as he walked away, "Don't worry, I'll be back shortly." And with that he disappeared into the woods.

**Peters POV**

Once I was out of her vision, I snapped my fingers and appeared back at camp. "Felix." He looked up from the rock he sat on in front of the fire, "I have business to attend to. Go watch Niki." I ordered, he stood and nodded. "You know where she is right?" He nodded; I smirked up at him, "Good." With that I snapped my fingers once more and appeared outside the camp of _them_. I crouched into a bush and scanned through the faces and saw everyone was there, all except Hook, who I knew would be back any second, and Rumple. Confusion hit me, but it disappeared as soon as I saw Hook appear in the camp, 'Perfect timing.' I smiled to myself and listened.

"Well? Did you find them?" The Queen spoke, she stood with anticipation. Hook nodded, and instantly everyone stood. "I wouldn't get to excited." Everyone gave him a confused look and he continued. "I saw Henry in the camp, then I found Niki." He paused, "I think she is working for Pan." Everyone stared at him confused. "Why do you say that?" Snow white asked, as she took a step away from her husband. "Well, they were sharing a kiss when I found her." Every ones eyes widened and my smile grew bigger. "But she was acting strange… not herself."

Emma stepped forward, "Or maybe, she wasn't acting strange. Maybe when we all met her she was acting." Everyone stopped to think but then Hook shook his head, "Then why would she act different? Why wouldn't she keep going with her rouse?" Emma shrugged, "Maybe its part of Pans plan." Everyone paused then Emma continued, "That doesn't matter, all that matters is we know Henry is there." She looked around at everyone, she was such a leader, and she didn't even know it. "Now lets go get Henry back." She spoke with aggression, and everyone nodded. I knew that was my cue to leave.

**Nikis POV**

I stood there, and waited for what felt like forever. I looked over to Felix and he just sat on a rock sharpening an arrow. 'Creepy.' I thought. Suddenly I herd rustling in the bushes in front of me. For a moment I got scared, but then relief hit me when I saw it was only Peter. He snapped his fingers, and continued to walk past me, "Follow me." He ordered, I looked down at my feet and lifted up my leg. I could actually move, I looked up and saw Peter going into the woods, back towards camp. "Move." Felix said gesturing me to follow Peter with the arrow he just sharpened. My eyes widened slightly at the arrow and quickly I began to walk. Peter was walking very fast, and in no time the three of us got back to the camp.

Peter walked over to a lost boy and whispered something; the boy nodded then disappeared into the tree.

Peter turned to me, "You remember that bracelet I gave you darling?" I looked down at the silver band and nodded. Peter smirked, "Well I need to borrow it for a tick." I nodded and tried to pry the band off but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly I saw a hand wrap around my wrist, gently holding it. I looked up and saw Peter, "Here, let me." He waved his hand over the bracelet and it popped off. Peter took it and walked to the other side of the fire, opposite of me.

Then he threw it into the fire, but it didn't fall in, instead it hovered over the flames. Peter stared at the flames, "Felix." Was all he said, I gave him a confused look. Suddenly I felt a hand roughly grab my left hand and turn it palm up. I looked to see Felix, and he had a knife in his hand, he slowly brought the blade across the center of my palm. I got a weird sense of dejavu as I watched my blood spill from my hand and float over to the bracelet, winding itself around it. Peter pulled his dagger from his belt and cut his own palm, and his blood floated up to the bracelet, his blood danced around mine until it formed a red pattern on the silver bracelet. I watched as the bracelet slowly glided toward me, and snap shut back on my wrist.

I gave Peter a confused look, "What did you do?" He put his arms behind his back and walked back over to me, "Multiple things, the first thing I did was hid you from any spells that can locate you, and second well, we can discuss that later." I still stared at him, confused, he smiled and cocked his head to the side, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the loud creek of the hatch door. I looked over and saw Henry coming out; I looked over to Peter who gave a concerned look. I stared at him confused, one minute he was smiling and the next he looks worried.

"You must hurry, you and Henry go with Eden." Henry looked as confused as me, "What's going on?" Peter turned to Henry, "The Island The magic is running low and it is withering away." I had no idea what was going on before I could even think, "Henry we need to go. Peter and the others are going to try and slow it down but we need to go somewhere safe." Peter walked over to me and leaned in, "Couldn't have said it better myself." He whispered, and then backed away. I had almost forgotten he could control what I say, I eyed him and his look of concern came back, he turned to the boy I remembered as Eden, "Go, take then somewhere safe." Eden nodded and walked over to me and put his hand on my back, pushing me forward.

I glared at Peter and his face changed back into his regular smug look. As we walked into the woods, Henry slowed his pace and walked next to me. "This is happening because I don't want to help?" He looked up at me, I tried to shake my head side to side but instead it went up and down. He looked down at the ground, "What should I do? I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially if my family is here." I shook my head sympathetically, 'Here we go.'

I thought as I herd words spill from my lips, "Henry, you have to do the right thing. You may think that it's standing your ground and not helping Pan… but" I tried to fight the next words that came out, but it was no use, "Everyone on this island will die if you don't help. Don't think of it as helping Pan, think of it as saving everyone on this island." He looked up at me, "So your saying I should do it?" 'NO!' I thought but I nodded, "Yes."

**Peters POV**

I paced around the fire; suddenly I looked around at the lost boys. They were all sitting around and waiting for the action to begin. Suddenly I felt a chill go up my spine, I smiled, "Boys, we have guests." They laughed; I turned to the trees, "Come now don't be shy." Slowly Emma walked out of the woods pulling her sword out of its holster, followed by the others. "Where is my son?" Emma spoke, her voice full of anger. I chuckled, "I told you once before, cheaters never win."

I paused and began to walk towards her, my hands behind my back, "And trying to use Niki. That was a big cheat." I smiled at her and she pointed her sword at me, the tip grazed my chest. I looked down and smiled. "Where is my son?" She said again, I could tell her patience was wearing thin. I took a step back, "I wouldn't worry about Henry, its you who I would be worried about." I looked back at the boys and they all stood, weapons in hand. I smiled at Emma, "So I suggest you leave, or…" I herd one of my boys pull back on their bow, ready to fire.

Everyone seemed to be torn, not sure what to do, everyone except Regina. She glared at me, "Enough of these games." She said as she opened her palm to reveal fire. "Regina don't!" Snow shouted, but it was too late, a fireball came flying at my head. I put my hand out and caught it. I looked back up and smiled, "So that's how you want to play?" I asked, then I threw it back at her, and it hit her in the stomach and launched her backwards. Snow and Emma ran to her aid, they helped her up. I turned and began to walk past the boys, "This is your last chance to leave." I warned, as I turned back around I saw them nod to each other then turn to leave. But Regina stopped, I rolled my eyes, this woman just couldn't quit. She waved her hand parallel to the ground, and the fire went out. One by one the boys fell to the ground unconscious. I looked down and sighed, "How unfortunate." With that I snapped my fingers and left them.

I appeared outside of safety camp, Henry and Niki sat by the fire, and Eden sat across from them. I bent down and grabbed some dirt off the ground. I rubbed it on my face and through my hair. Then I snapped and appeared in front of them. They all jumped, I tried to look as panicked as possible. Henry stood, "What happened?" I shook my head, "I'm afraid its worse than I feared, the island is withering away faster than we thought and we couldn't stop it." Niki stood, "Where are the others?" I tried to prevent myself from smiling; it was too easy to get her to say what I needed.

I shook my head, "The ground came open beneath our feet and we all started to fall, I used the last bit of magic I had left to get here." Henry had a look of guilt on his face; everything was working according to plan. "Its my fault, if I would have just helped…" He trailed off. "You still can Henry, you can save the lost boys and everyone else on the island. But we have to do it now." Henry hesitated, he looked over to Niki and I forced her to nod. He looked back to me "I'll do it."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you want to happen, also I love detailed reviews! I'm not saying you have to leave one, but they help get me inspired! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Also did you see the new OUAT episode? OMG MY FEELS WERE EVERYWHERE! I cried twice and screamed at the end! I wont spoil it for you if you haven't seen it but DAMN! That's all I'm gana say! Please leave a review! I love you all and as always**

**See You Soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DON'T WORRY I'M HERE! Raise your hand if you thought I died! Sorry I didn't post for two days, I have many excuses that I'm not going to bore you with but here is the good news. I made this chapter extra long for you! I think this is the longest chapter I have written and it took from 3:20 pm till 8:20 pm! It normally takes me 2 hours but this one took me 5 hours! Not to mention the pre-writing I do during my study hall! I didn't even do my math homework! So I really hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry if I cant post everyday, life just gets in the way. Oh well! Anyway I think that is all for now! Please leave a review on your thoughts! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Miss. Madison**

I lay on the dirt floor, my front getting heated by the fire. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't, so I listened to the crackle of the fire. It had been a day since we ran to this hiding spot away from the others, and I was dreading what Pan had in store for Henry. But then my mind hatched a thought; what if everything Pan has done has been to save the island? What if everything and everyone on the island was dying? What if Pan was actually telling the truth?

My thoughts were interrupted by voices, first very soft and hard to make out at first but then they become louder. It was Pan and Eden. They were whispering about something; I turned over so my back was facing the fire. I listened intently, "I don't understand why you need me there tonight. You can handle all of them by yourself and everyone knows it." Eden wined. Peter let out a frustrated sigh, "Because my powers will weaken immensely once Henry gives me his heart, I will only have enough strength to get away."

My brows furrowed at the thought, "I need you to be a distraction, so that I can get away." He finished; there was a small silence. "What of the boy?" Eden's voice was much quieter, but Peter kept his same whisper tone, "Simple," I felt a smile appear on his face, "The boy will die." I could barley hold back a gasp. Everything was quite; I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't do anything since I had no control over my own self, but I had to do something. I herd footsteps getting louder and I shut my eyes, pretending to sleep. "And her?" Eden asked, another set of footsteps coming towards me; I herd a loud noise, like a hand hitting someone on the back. "Let me worry about her Eden. Go wake up the boy."

I herd the crunch of dirt as Eden walked away, but I still felt Peter's presence. I herd a heavy sigh, then a hand began to stroke my hair, I held back a shudder. Then the hand left and I herd Peter's voice, "Time to get up." His voice back to its normal tone. He began to shake me, slowly I peeked over my shoulder and his cocky grin was plastered on his face. "We are leaving." I nodded and slowly stood to see Eden kicking Henry. Not hard but hard enough that he bolted up from where he slept.

We began to walk through the thick brush, but we didn't have to walk far until we were at the edge of the island. There was a small boat that was sitting on land. Eden walked over to the boat and began to push it in the water, as I watched him I felt a hand go against the small of my back. I looked over and saw Peter; he looked back and smiled. He looked out to the water and pointed, I followed his finger, "There, is Skull Rock." I can tell why it was called Skull Rock; it looked exactly like a skull.

Peter began to guide me to the boat, but I stopped, "I know." He turned and gave me a confused look. "What was that love?" I opened my mouth to speak once again but couldn't find the words. Thoughts began to sprinkle through my head, and then I knew. If I told him that I knew what he was planning then I would have no chance of stopping him, this way I would be able to catch him off guard and somehow stop him, but how.

I snapped out of my daze as Peter spoke, "Are you all right darling?" I looked back into his eyes and nodded, "Its nothing." He let out a confused chuckle and continued to guide me to the boat. Henry and Eden were already waiting, I sat in the boat and Peter pushed us off, jumping in the boat himself. Eden paddled the whole way, and the whole way nobody spoke, I just felt Peter's eyes on the back of my head. Skull Rock wasn't very far, it only took us ten minutes or so to get there.

We entered though the mouth of the skull and saw it was well lit by torches; Peter jumped out and tied the boat to a metal ring. One by one we all got out, Peter sighed, "Its been a long time since I've stepped foot on this shore." He turned toward the steps and Henry and I began to walk up, but we stopped and watched as Peter drew a line in the dirt with a stick. "What's that?" Henry asked as Peter hovered hi hand over the line. Peter stood, "Its a protection spell." I looked up and saw Eden on the other side of the line; Peter nodded to him and began to walk up the stairs, "Now lets go. Its time." I watched Henry as he followed Peter; I slowly turned away from Eden and began to follow.

We followed Peter up the stairs into a massive room, with a giant hourglass that was almost out. "What is that?" Henry asked once more as we stopped and stood in front of the hourglass. Peter looked up at it, "The magic fueling the island." Henry shook his head, "Its almost empty." Peter nodded, "That's why we need you Henry." He turned and began to walk away then stopped suddenly. "Both of you come here quickly." He didn't sound rude or harsh, but soft. We both went over to a giant hole in the wall, "Stay here."

He ordered. But he hesitated, and then he waved his hand over Henry. His worried look was gone, "Be a dear and watch him for me love." He put his hands behind his back and walked back out into the open. I was about to go follow him but I couldn't walk out of the entrance to the hole. I listened carefully, I herd soft footsteps, I looked to see Rumple entering the room. "Hello laddie." Peter turned to look at Rumple, "Oh I see you've come baring gifts." He spoke sarcastically, a smug smirk appearing on his face. I looked in Rumples hand and saw a small metal box with a red jewel on top. Peter and Rumple walked towards each other, and stopped a few feet away. Rumple glared at Peter, "Where's Henry?" His tone was cold, he was done playing Peters games, anyone could tell.

I walked over to Henry and tried to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently, but it was no use. The lights were on but nobody was home. My attention darted back over to their conversation.

Peter looked hurt, "But I do. All you have to do is put down that box, and you'll see its true. We can make the fresh start you always wanted. Together. Just as we planned." Peter held out his hand, hoping Rumple would take it. Rumple just glared back, "Oh I'm gana make a fresh start. Just not with you." He waved his hand over the box, I took a small step back scared of what might happen, but nothing did. Peter let out a dry chuckle He tried a second time, but still nothing, "I don't understand." Peter pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a box, exactly the same as the one Rumple was holding. "Because you don't have it." Rumple looked at the box Pan held in shock and disbelief, "You switched them."

"Follow he lady. Still having trouble believing, in Neverland all you have to do is think of something to have it. Even something fake. But the real one, well, lets see what it can do." He waved his hand over the box and a red fog came out, Rumple let out a last plea, "No." Then he froze as the red dust surrounded him. "I'm sorry Rumple, you had your chance. The choice was yours." With that Rumple disappeared into the red fog and was sucked back up into the small box.

Peter turned back to me with a devilish smile. He waved his hand and Henry stood, and turned. Peter walked over, putting the tiny box on a rock in the process. He led Henry out of the hiding spot, I followed, I wasn't letting anything happen to Henry. "What do I need to do?" Henry asked, Peter hunched over slightly, "You need to give me your heart." My mouth dropped, I could not believe he told Henry.

I couldn't stop myself from speaking the next few words, "No way." I walked over and stood in front of Henry defensively, "Don't worry love, he will be fine." I raised my eyebrows, before I could speak; Henry chimed in, "What will happen to me then?" Peter gave him a 'I'm sorry' look. "You have to stay on the island forever. I know I should have told you and it's a big sacrifice but," He paused, "isn't that what heroes do? Make sacrifices?"

Henry looked as if he was pondering the idea, before Henry could speak I said, "You will get his heart when Hell freezes over." Peter smiled at me, "I promise, Henry will be fine. If something happens," He paused trying to think of something, but shook his head. "You can have whatever you want. Including going home." I wouldn't fall for his tricks, but I soon realized I had no control over my words or actions. I simply nodded and moved out of the way slowly. Henry looked at me; I smiled and nodded. 'NO STOP.' My brain yelled at me. Henry turned back to Pan, "It's a sacrifice worth making."

Peter nodded, "Are you ready." Henry nodded, Peter grabbed Henry by the wrist, "Here let me help you." He waved his hand over Henry's and stood back. Henry looked up at Peter, the corner of Peter's mouth pulled up in a reassuring smile. Henry let out a deep breath and plunged his hand into his own chest; he let out a small cry of pain. I looked away; I couldn't bear to see him in pain. I peeked back and saw his heart in his hand and gasped. Henry was still standing and breathing. I looked to his heart in his hand and was hit with another wave of shock; it was glowing gold.

"Henry wait!" We all turned and saw, Emma, Regina, and another person I did not recognize. "Whatever Pan is telling you to do don't do it." He spoke fast, and his voice was urgent. Henry's face went into deep shock, "Dad, you're alive?" Confused, that's all I was confused. He gave a small smile, "I am buddy." Peter looked back and forth between them, obviously he had hoped that Eden would be enough but it wasn't. "I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you." He spoke cautiously. Even though Peter was worried he replaced it with anger and sarcasm, "Pleasure to see you too Baelfire. Not to mention the Savior. And the Evil Queen." He addressed them by different names, Henry just looked around almost as confused as I was.

Emma spoke softly, "Henry. You need to get away from him now, he is trying to hurt you." She glared at me, "Both of them are." I saw Peters face light up out of the corner of my eye. He slowly made his way towards me. I didn't like where his mind was headed. Peter stopped next to me, we both watched intently. Henry shook his head, "No. The heart of the truest believer, its what's gana save magic. Its what's gana save all of you." Regina gave Henry a sympathetic look, "No its not. This was never about magic Henry. You have to believe us. The only people they are trying to save are themselves." She glared at me, I just stood there, not able to explain any of my side.

Henry wined, not wanting to believe his parents, "That's not true." Peter decided to chime in, "Of course it isn't true.' he put his hand around my waist and began to walk forward. The three adults stared at me like I was a monster. They didn't realize I didn't have a choice. "It is." Baelfire said as we turned to look at him. "Pan cant live without you dying, if you give him your heart it will kill you." Peter turned us back to Henry, before I could even think I was speaking, "They are trying to stem your belief Henry, but don't let them." Peter nodded then added, "Remember every hero gets tested." He put his hand on his shoulder. He slid his hand from my waist and I walked a few steps behind Peter and Henry. Henry looked around helpless, "Henry." Emma spoke, his eyes darted over to her, " I know what being a hero looks like and this isn't it." Peter turned back to Henry, who just shook his head, "Why would they lie?"

"Because that's what adults do Henry. You know that better than anyone." Regina took a step forward, "Henry, you have to believe us." Peters patience was growing thin, "You're parents don't care about Neverland Henry. They know that if you give you're heart to save it then you will have to stay." He behind Henry, and reached his hand out to me, I came and stood next to him. "They're being selfish because they don't want to loose you." I said softly. "Henry you have to trust us." Emma's soft voice matched mine. Peter was full of anger, "Trust? We are the only ones who have ever been honest with you Henry. The only ones who have ever believed in you. This is your choice, not theirs. But you have to choose now." Peter looked over the hourglass, his face filled with worry, "We're running out of time."

Baelfire spoke, "We believe in you Henry." Emma added, "Because we love you." And then Regina "More than anything." Henry smiled; Peter had a look of concern on his face. "I love you too." Henry sounded like he was about to cry, "But I have to save magic." Peter smiled wildly, taking a few steps back and letting go of my waist once again. "No, no, no." Baelfire begged, "I'm sorry." Henry then turned and shoved his heart inside of Peter's chest causing a green rung to shoot out and knock everyone to the ground. Once I stood I looked and saw Henry on the ground, I looked over to Peter who snapped his fingers and I was able to move.

I ran over to Henry, "Henry. Henry, wake up." I said, panic beginning to rise in my voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw Peter fly up in the air and watch. "Henry!" I looked over and saw Emma running towards us. Regina pushed me back, "Get away from my son!" She yelled at me, I stood and slowly backed away. I looked up and saw Peter sinking down to stand next to me. "Come on love." He said then wrapped his arms around me. Before I could protest he lifted me up and we flew out of Skull Rock.

I stared up at him, "How could you?" He smiled, "How could I what darling?" I glared at him; "You killed Henry and said I was apart of the whole thing when I was the one trying to protect him!" I yelled, He glared at me, "Maybe this is something we should be discussing when I can't drop you from high in the air." I stayed silent; I couldn't condense my rage any longer. I was about to explode. Slowly we descended into the trees and he set me on the ground. I watched him as he set the box with Rumple inside on a rock then he turned to me. "Now we can chat." He smiled, I glared and began to walk toward him about to punch him in the face but I was stopped.

I looked down to see vines from the tree wrapping around my body and I was pulled back against the tree. "What are you doing?" He smiled, "Oh I didn't do anything love, you see this tree attacks the regret you have inside. I glared at him, and he smirked back. "Well, you said you wanted to talk so," he moved the box over a tad so he could sit on the rock. "Lets talk." I was ready to kill him, "Explain to me how it's so easy for you to destroy peoples lives." He chuckled, "For a moment, pretend you are me." It was too good to pass up, "Okay sure thing, let me just go kidnap a girl and lie to a boy to give me his heart so that I can live forever and destroy an entire family in the process."

He ignored me, "Nobody wants to die." He said pulling out his dagger, "Humans are scared of death. Its in our nature." He twirled the knife around in his hand; my heart began to pick up speed. "Like right now, you are getting nervous just because I'm playing with a knife." He looked up and slowly advanced towards me, "You see, if I gave you the choice of living or dying right now," He pushed the knife against my thought, I inhaled sharply "which would you choose?" He spoke very quietly, his voice barley above a whisper. I didn't speak, of course I wanted to live but I wouldn't tell him that. I looked over his shoulder; I didn't want to look at him. My eyes widened slightly as I saw Emma holding her finger to her mouth.

I looked back to Peter; I was ready to stall while they did what they needed to do. He smiled, "That's what I thought." He slowly brought the knife away from my neck. He began to turn around, "I get it." I said, he turned back. "I get why you did what you did." He smiled, "Glad you see it my way."

"So what are we doing here?" Then he stepped a little closer, "Well we are here until my powers come back, and then there is nothing that can kill me." I looked over his shoulder again and Emma gave me a sign to keep going, so I did. "I don't want to go home." He gave me a confused look, "Oh really?" I nodded, "I see now that you are not a bad person, just a person doing bad things." He cocked his head, "That doesn't make me a bad person?" He was inches from my face; I shook my head, "No."

He looked down at my lips and then he slowly leaned in. Our lips met it was just how I remembered, soft and slow. He cupped my face with one hand and leaned on the tree with the other one. I felt an electric sparks fly between us as our lips danced. I had almost forgot that the others were there, but then Peter began to pull away leaving me chasing him, he smiled and put his forehead to mine, "That was a good attempt, but I'm afraid you lost this game."

I gave him a confused look then he spun around facing the others. Regina darted her hand out towards his chest, it sunk deep into where his heart was. Pan let inhaled sharply as Regina pulled out his heart. Peter fell to the floor and my heart felt a little prick of pain for him. He reached for the small box but Emma picked it up. Snow looked to me, "Can we trust her?" Emma nodded, "Yeah, I think so." I nodded, "You can, Pan put me under a type of curse, he controlled what I said and did up until Henry gave Peter his heart."

They all looked at each other and Emma smiled at me. "I believe you." I let out a heavy sigh, "Can you get me out of this?" They both looked to Regina who rubbed her hands together, "Ill try." She reached out and grabbed the vines. He eyes closed and then she flicked her wrists. The vines snapped and I was let go. I smiled, "Thank you." She nodded, "Now lets go save Henry."

Once we finally got to Hooks ship, I was the third to climb on board. I looked around and saw all the lost boys, being untied by a woman in green. I turn and instantly, Hook, David, and Baelfire all pulled a weapon on me. I raised my hands in defense and Emma jumped in front of me. "Its okay, she's not the bad guy." Hook glared, "She works with Pan." Emma shook her head, "No, He put a curse on her. She was forced to do what he said, but she isn't anymore." Emma explained, none of them lowered their weapons. "Even if we believed she was cursed, how do we know Pan still isn't controlling her?" David asked.

I let out a deep breath, "Okay listen. I have been through complete hell. I have been stuck here for three weeks with that psychotic maniac and I just want to go home. I helped you get Henry back like I promised, so I think I deserve a ride back to the real world." They all looked at one another, Emma shook her head at them, "Just give her a brake."

After a few seconds of silence they all slid their swords into their holsters. We all herd gasping and panting for air. We looked over and saw Henry, and ran over. Everyone hugged him and I just sat back and watched with a smile.

"You know this isn't over." I jumped and looked over and saw Felix, I relaxed slightly and shook my head. "Of course it is, I watched Regina rip Henry's heart out of Pan. Its over." Felix chuckled, "You should know better than that by now Niki." With that he walked away to sit with the other lost boys.

"Niki, you and Henry come below deck, you must be tired." I nodded and Henry smiled at me as we walked. As I laid down on my cot Henry turned to me, "Thank you." I smiled, "You're welcome." I yawned; I didn't realize how tired I was till then. Slowly I felt my eyes begin to shut, until I was in a deep sleep. My silent slumber was short lived by a loud cry of pain and a very familiar voice.

**Have you ever wanted to talk to Peter Pan from my story? NOW YOU CAN! I got a Tumblr and you can ask Peter questions and have conversations with him! Thats where I will be letting you know haw chapters are going and such! Go check it out! The blog is askouatpeterpan (Sorry the link isnt working)!**

**My hands are killing! I hope you guys liked this extra long chapter. Don't expect really long chapters like this all the time, I only did it because I missed Thursday and Friday. So let me know what you all thought! Also what you would like to see in the next chapter! I really hope you guys loved it! As always...**

**See You Soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know you hate me! I know its been too long! I'm sorry! I wanted to wait for the new episode to come out and OMG I AM DEAD! I cried like nobodies business! Anyway do me a huge favor and lower your expectations for this chapter! I feel like this one kinda sucks! Thank you for sticking around. I love you all!**

**-Miss. Madison**

I jumped up and instantly turned to look at Henry. Standing over him was Peter. He was ripping something off of Henry, something dark. 'What the hell?" I shook my head slightly and jumped off the bed, I knew had to act quickly. I looked around trying to figure out what I could do but as I looked over to the door slight relief came over me. Rumple was there holding the box. "Black magic works both ways. Father." Peter's head jerked to look at Rumple as he continued to pull the black figure.

Rumple waved his hand over the box and this time it worked. The red fog came and surrounded Peter who was now pulling at the dark figure with all his strength. Suddenly he stopped for only a split second. Peter looked around, confusion on his face, "No!" He yelled then the dark figure slipped from his hands and the red fog took him into the box. Everything was quiet, I looked over to Rumple who gave me a concerned look and we both walked over to Henry who was lying on his back panting.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Henry nodded then sat up, "I'm fine." I let out a sigh of relief, "Where is Pan?" Henry asked, his voice shaky. Instantly I pointed at the box, Henry followed my finger and let out a heavy sigh of relief once he was the box. "He can't get out. He can't hurt you again." Rumple looked over to me, "Either of you." I nodded; he took that as his cue to leave.

I sat on the edge of my bed and let out a heavy sigh. "I know it wasn't you." I gave Henry a confused look, "What?" He turned and dangled his legs over the edge of the bed, "My mom, Regina, told me Pan put you under a curse, that you couldn't control the things you said or did." I nodded, "He didn't control me when I tried to stop him from taking your heart. He just made me move away." I explained, Henry nodded. "Pan cant control you now can he?" I shook my head, "He stopped controlling me the second you put your heart in his chest." Henry nodded once again.

"What happened? Once I died?" I shook my head; your parents ran to you and guarded your body. Pan grabbed me and we flew to a tree where the vines grabbed me." I paused, not wanted to add in all the details. "Then your parents came. Now here we are." I smiled at him, he just stared into space.

Then he turned back to me, "Do you think Pan is a bad person?" I gave him a strange look, "I overheard the lost boys talking about, my parents and how saving me would kill Pan and killing me would save Pan. At first I thought it was all rubbish that's why I gave him my heart. But if you think about it, I mean really think about it. Pan was trying to save someone just like everyone else was. Pan was trying to save himself because nobody else would." I gave him a weird look and thought about it, "Yeah. I guess that is true. But Henry we are not the bad guys, just remember that." He smiled and nodded, "I know." I gave him a small smirk then began to lie down.

"Would you have stayed in Neverland with him? If you won the game?" I looked at him and shook my head, "No." Henry continued, "What if he never tried to kill me and he was just Peter Pan, taking you away because you asked him too?" I rolled on my side and looked at him, "Yes. I suppose I would." Henry nodded then stood. "Where are you going?" Henry turned back to me, "I'm not tired anymore." With that he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

I laid back and shut my eyes and thought about the conversation. Suddenly I sat up abruptly, I remembered I had never told Henry about the deal. I jumped out of the bed and ran out the door. I looked around and saw Henry talking to Felix, confirming my suspicions. I walked over to him; he looked up at me confused. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Where is Henry?" He stood, still staring up at me, "I am Henry. Are you feeling okay Niki?" He looked very concerned, damn he was good. "Cut the act Pan I know its you."

"I don't under-." I cut him off, "Henry never knew I made a deal with you. He only knew that you took my from my home when I accidentally asked for you to take me away." He let out a sigh, "Lets go talk somewhere private." He gestured for me to walk back into the room we were in. Even in a thirteen 11 year olds body he was intimidating.

As I walked through the door I turned to face him to see Felix with him. My heart pounded in my chest. "You figured that out faster than Felix." I glared at him, "Where is Henry?" He smiled and put his hands behind his back, "He is safe. He is stuck in my body." I watched him, "So now what?" He sighed, "Well you have three choices. One I kill you. Two I could force you to do what I want again. Or three you help me willingly." He smirked at me; I inhaled sharply and dropped my hands at my side. "Why would I help you willingly?"

"You said it yourself, you would stay in Neverland with me." I shook my head, "Well I changed my mind." He laughed and walked towards me, "No, you just don't want to admit it." I paused not wanting to reply, "So what is it going to be?" I let out a shaky breath, "I guess you are going to have to kill me." He smiled and reached his hand out, "And destroy such a pretty face?" I slapped his hand away and his smile faded. "No I think I'll go with my idea." With that he snapped his fingers.

"Jump." He ordered and I jumped. My eyes widened he had control once again. He smiled and praised me, "Good. You should know this spell is much stronger than the last one; you have no free will now. You cannot speak your thoughts unless I allow it and you cant even move without my permission." I couldn't even move my head to glare at him, 'Controlling bastard.' I thought.

"So, what I want you to do is go out there and find out what they plan on doing to my body. Convince them not to kill 'me'. Tell them we should lock me away somewhere secret. Like at the bottom of a river, I don't know be creative." I stood there not moving, "Do it now." He ordered and with that I walked out of the room and Felix and Peter followed but instead went back to where they were before. As he sat down he looked at my and smiled, I turned to face everyone else.

"So I talked to Henry." They all watched me, "He-. We," I corrected myself, "both want to know what will happen to Pan when we get back." They all looked at each other, "We hadn't gotten that far yet." Emma said, I nodded. "Whatever you do don't let him out. Just to be safe."

"Of coarse." Regina said. I nodded, "If you find a way to kill him while he is in the box, don't do it." They all looked at me in shock. "What? Why wouldn't you want him dead? After everything he did to you?" Emma asked I looked down the line of all of them, "That's why I don't want you to kill him. He deserves to suffer in that box forever, with nobody but himself."

They're looks all went from shock to sympathy, "We will leave him in there." Snow said bluntly. Everyone looked at her and she smiled, "Don't worry, Pan will suffer in there." I nodded and smiled, "Thank you." She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder before I turned to walk towards Pan.

He smiled, "So?" Felix chuckled, Almost like a robot I answered, "They didn't know what the plan was so I said leave him in the box, don't kill him no matter what." Pan looked at me interested, "What was their response?"

"They asked why I wouldn't want you dead after everything. I said I want you to suffer in the box, death would be to kind. They bought it." Peter smiled, "Good." He stood, "Now, go back into the cabin and stay there until we get to Storybrooke. If anyone comes in, pretend to be asleep. When we get to Storybrooke I will come and get you." I nodded and began to walk away. I felt Peters eyes watch me all the way back into the cabin. I had to find a way to warn everyone.

**Soooooo? Let me know what you guys thought! Also I am starting to write another Peter Pan/OC Fanfiction. I will upload the first chapter once I get the fifth chapter done! I think that story turned out better than this one honestly. I dont want to say too much but ya, so back to this story. I really hope you liked it PLEASEEEE let me know! I love you all for life!**

**See You Soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Sorry its taking so long for me to write chapters but my inspiration for this story is running thin. That being said I would like to say thank you so much to_ PrettyLittleHuman_. This was going to be the last chapter but she gave me some brilliant ideas! So thank you so much! With that being said here is chapter 17, wow 17 chapters. We have come a long way together. Sorry I got side tracked, I hate ADHD anyway here you go!**

**I lied! I wanted to address a few people first.**

**Skylar Winchester: You will like this chapter. Trust me.**

**Guest: I know she does and I will try to give her one.**

**skylark: Thank you so much! But umm her name is Niki not Morgan...**

**-Miss. Madison**

I lay there in the cot, all I could do was lay there and think. The whole time I laid there I thought of ways to warn the others. When I realized I couldn't do anything I came up with another idea. This idea was much more do-able, still a long shot, but do-able.

I heard the door begin to creek and instantly I shut my eyes, acting as if I was asleep. After the door creaked once more the room wet dead quiet for a moment. Then I herd a soft chuckle, it was unmistakably Peters, even if he was in Henry's body. "You can stop pretending and move around the room if you wish." I opened my eyes and began to sit with my feet dangling over the bed; I didn't take my eyes off of Peter. His smile grew wide across his face.

He stood there for a moment just staring at me. He cocked his head to the side, which was even creepier in Henry's body. "I would like to know what you are thinking." He smiled, and I knew it was time to put my plan in action. I set out a small sigh, "I'll help you." Peter gave me a confused look mixed with shock. "I'm sorry?" I took a deep breath, "You don't need to control me. I will help you." He took a few steps towards me, I couldn't move away because I was still under the spell.

He furrowed his brows and studied me, "What game are you playing?" He asked, tilting my chin up to look at him. "No games this time Pan. Just me, trying to get home." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, "After all this time you still want to go back to the place that got you in this situation in the first place." He sounded very amused. I sat there, and waited for him to answer. Peter took a few moments before nodding slightly, "Alright fine." He released my chin, took a step back and snapped his fingers.

"Jump." He ordered. I didn't jump; I could control myself again. "There." He turned to walk out but then stopped before opening the door. He snapped his fingers again and I gave him a confused look, "What did you do?" He smiled, "I made sure that you couldn't tell anyone my plans or who I really am." With that he walked out the door, leaving me alone. I let out a heavy sigh and slowly stood. "Okay Niki, you are almost there. You are almost home." I smiled to myself before I pulled the door open. I squinted at the brightness and as I looked around I saw Peter smile and give me a slight nod before walking off the ship.

Later…

"What are you doing here?" Felix asked in a snarky tone. He was sitting on the bed inside the cell, leaning against the wall. I ran over to the desk and searched through it until I found the keys. "What do you think Felix? Pan told me to come bust you out and then we have to meet him." Felix began to rise and walk over to the doors slowly as I fumbled looking for the correct key.

Once I found it I swung the door open and Felix walked past me, "Where are we meeting Pan?" He asked as he continued to walk, I followed him. We walked out the door into the cool night, "Follow me." I said and began to walk past him. Felix grabbed my elbow, causing me to stop. "Why can't you just tell me?" I glared up at him, "Because, Pan said, and I quote, 'Go get Felix out of prison, bring him to the location I told you earlier and wait for me.' I can't tell you because of the spell. Now lets go." I jerked my arm away and began to walk in the direction of the woods. Felix followed and we walked for ten minutes, not saying a word, until we were there. "This is it." I stopped. Felix walked over and looked down the well, "Now what?"

"Now we wai-." I was cut off, "No need darling." It was Pan. Not Pan trapped in Henry's body, but his own body. "How did you switch back?" Pan smiled and began to walk to the opposite side of the well, next to Felix. "It's a long story, which I will be happy to tell you once we finish this." I nodded and watched as he unraveled a scroll that he held in his hand.

Pan looked up at me, "Do you have what I need?" I nodded and handed over the brown cloth bag filled with ingredients. "What exactly are you doing?" Pan dropped a vile into the well and smiled at me, "You will see soon enough." He was being very vague, I didn't like it one bit. "Don't worry darling." He dropped another vile into the well, "Soon you will be able to go home." And another. The bag was empty, Felix gave Pan a look of confusion, "Are we missing something?" Peter turned his full attention to Felix, "Yes." Felix shrugged, "What is it?"

"The heart of the thing I love most." My heart picked up speed slightly and I took an instinctive step back. Felix gave him a confused look, "You mean your sons heart? Rumpelstiltskin?" Peter shook his head, "No, I never loved Rumple." My heart picked up even faster when Peter gave me a quick glance. "Then who do you love?" I asked my voice a little shaky. Peter smiled, "Love can mean many things. It doesn't just come from romance," He winked at me then turned to Felix, "or family. It can also come from loyalty. Friendship. Only one person has always believed in Pan." Felix face went cold and for the first time I saw Felix scared. "Me." He stated, slight relief washed over me but I was still scared for Felix. "Don't be afraid. Be flattered." Peter jolted his hand forward, "No, no, no, no, NO!" Felix yelled but it didn't stop Peter from plunging his hand deep in Felix's chest and ripping out his heart. I let out a slight scream as I watched Felix fall to the floor.

I look up at Peter who was smiling as he poured what was left of Felix's heart into the well. I didn't know what to do or say, I just stood there with my mouth hanging slightly open. He looked up at me, his smile still spread across his face. "You didn't have to kill him." I glared at Peter and he just continued to smile. "Oh but I did love. You see it was either him or you." My eyes grew wide, "What do you mean."

"Oh I think you know exactly what I mean." It was silent then Peter walked over, "It wont be long now." I gave him a confused look, "What exactly did you do?" He smiled, "A long time ago, the Evil Queen, or as you know her Regina, cast a curse on the place where everyone in this town use to live. They lost their memories of who they were until the Savior, or Emma, came and saved them." He said the last part sarcastically. I looked down the well and saw thick, green fog. I backed away from the well slightly and looked at Peter wide-eyed. "That's what this is?"

"Well to some degree, we wont be transported anywhere else, everyone will loose there memories once again and forget who they once were. And I will be in charge." He smiled and I shook my head. "I thought I was helping you go home to Neverland."

"Oh but in a sense you are. This will be the new Neverland. Once they are all engulfed in that green smoke, they will only know the lives I have given them." I shook my head, a little shocked but not because he lied, but because I believed him. "What will happen to me?" I asked hesitantly, my voice shaky. He smiled and took a step closer so my back was pressed against the well. "You become mine." A shiver went up my spine and I let out a shaky breath. "You said I could go home." He smiled and leaned in closer, our faces only inches apart, "I never said anything about letting you go home." I gave him a confused look and thought back to when we were on Hooks ship. He was right, I told him I wanted to go home but he never said that he would let me.

I shook my head and pushed him and he stepped back. "I am not your pet. You can't own me." I stated sternly. His smile only grew, "Oh but I can. You see, there are no rules." I shook my head, "Well I wont be apart of your twisted fantasy." I turned and ran but something was holding me back. This invisible force began to pull me back towards Peter and as it spun me around to face him, I realized it was him controlling it. "You're not going anywhere."

Peter glanced over my shoulder and smiled, he dropped me and I turned to see what he was looking at. The green smoke began to pour out of the well. "Its too late." I turned back to him and glared. Peters face went soft and he hesitated before spoke, "You wont remember this, but I will tell you anyway. I care for you. More than I have cared for another person. I may no show it but its true." I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't form words. I was in complete shock. Before I could form one word he spoke again. "See you soon." Just like that his evil smirk was back, and that's the last thing I saw before the smoke surrounded me and my brain went fuzzy.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Yes Peter curse worked! I would love to know what you thought even if you hated it! New chapter SHOULD be up tomorrow and I'm debating if I should post a new chapter on Christmas. Idk tell me what you guys want. Thanks for reading I love you all! **

**See You Soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Christmas Eve! Omg who is excited to get presents from Santa!? Not gana lie I sometimes pretend he is real cause it makes me feel like a little kid again. Oops did I just ruin it for some of you? Well sorry Santa isn't real. Anyway sorry I destroyed your childhood BUT hopefully this chapter will make you feel better! **

**-Miss. Madison**

**Peters POV**

I walked down the street towards Niki's house. The streets were empty, not a soul to be found. I smiled to myself, good. I saw one of my former lost boys walking out of their house and on the sidewalk. He smiled at me, "Hey Peter. I missed you at the basketball game last night." I gave him a confused look, then a look of realization, "It completely slipped my mind. I will be at the next one though." He smiled, "Good, see ya later." I waved and continued on my path.

It was sad to see the boys loose their memories, but it was for the greater good. I sighed as I approached my destination. I knocked on her door and waited. I looked down at my clothes, God I looked awful, 'Who wore these kinds of clothes anyway?' I thought. I was wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt with khakis. It was the shirt that bothered me the most. I hate blue, why couldn't I have made myself wear green. I scolded myself.

I looked up as I herd the door open and was met with Niki. I smiled and she smiled back, "Hey come on in." I walked in and pecked her on the lips. As I turned to walk through the house I smirked to myself, it was all too easy. I turned back to her and she grabbed my hand in hers and led me towards the living room.

As we sat on the couch she smiled at me, like she had a big fat secret. "What is it?" I asked, she just continued to smile, "What do you mean?" I smirked and stared at the floor, "You have that look on your face." She just shrugged, I knew she was playing games and she was going to loose. "What look?" I grew a little irritated but still smiled, "That look you get when you are up to no good." She began to draw a design with her finger on the couch cushion, "Oh did I forget to mention that my parents are gone for the weekend?"

I relaxed slightly and was back, ready to play, "Is that so?" I smiled and leaned in closer. Her lips parted slightly and she nodded. I began to kiss her lightly, slowly trailing the kisses onto her cheek and down to her neck then back to her lips. I pulled away a little and whispered against her lips, "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She grinned widely and jumped off the couch, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs. The memories I gave Niki were very good ones. She knows that we are dating and that I am, "The love of her life." At least that's what she claims.

As we entered her room I looked around, it was a dark shade of green, her dresser was covered in objects, some were drawing, and some were pictures. I walked over and looked at the drawing a little closer, they were of me. They were very detailed and actually very well done.

I looked over to her and smiled, "You drew these?" She hopped off her bed and walked over, "Yeah I did. They aren't very good." She reached over to grab them but I pulled them out of reach, "No, they are actually very good." She blushed slightly and watched as I put the drawing dawn and scanned through the pictures of people on her dresser. I froze and my eyes widened slightly. I picked up a picture of Niki with Aleks.

My jaw clenched, 'No he cant be alive, I killed him in Neverland. No possible way.' I turned to face Niki, holding the picture eye level for her, "Who is this?" She gave me a confused look, "Aleks…" I rolled my eyes, "I know who he is. What I meant was how do you know him?" She just looked more confused then before, "Peter I told you this before, Aleks is my ex boyfriend." Rage began to build inside of me, "How long ago was this relationship? When did it end?"

"It ended a year ago." I couldn't contain myself much longer, "Where is he now?" I was about to go over to Aleks and beat him till he told me how he was alive. "P-Peter, don't you remember?" I rolled my eyes, I tried not to explode, "Remember what?" Her eyes became a little wet and she took a deep breath, "Aleks, died last year." I slowly lowered the picture to my side and I felt my features soften. I didn't know what to say.

Slowly I put the picture back where I had found it. "Sorry." I said as I turned back to her. She wiped a small tear from her eye. "I loved him. He made me laugh. We never fought because he would always say I was right, even if he was right." She let out a small laugh. I wanted to feel bad for her but I couldn't. I was to upset at myself for allowing this memory to slip by unnoticed. It was obvious she loved Aleks more than me. Even though he was still dead, she talked as if he was right there with her.

I clenched my fists, "I have to go." I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm, "Wait what? Why?" I pulled my arm away and continued to walk. She yelled after me as I walked down the stairs, "Peter talk to me. We cant make this work I you don't talk. I mean this is just crazy." As I opened the front door I turned and looked at her, "You haven't seen crazy yet darling." I saw a hint of something hit her before I shut the door and walked down the street back to my home.

**Nikis POV**

"I mean this is just crazy." I pleaded to him; he was acting strange all of a sudden. It scared me a little; he just changed moods out of nowhere. He turned to me before he walked out the door, "You haven't seen crazy yet darling." Suddenly I got a small sense of déjà vu as I watched peter walk out the door.

'Where have I herd that before?' I thought as I tried to remember what it was. Suddenly I remembered something; Peter had me pinned against a tree… I was scared of him, _"Who are you?"… "I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Peter. Peter Pan."… "You're crazier then I thought."… "You haven't seen crazy yet darling." _

I shook my head, 'It must have been a dream that I am just remembering now.' I tried to convince myself. I didn't want to believe that I was scared of Peter. I refused to believe that he would hurt me. I refused to believe his last name was Pan.

I pulled out my phone and began to text him, '_When you are ready to talk, I will be here…. And I need to talk to you its really important, I need to know I'm not going insane.' _I sent it and put my phone back into my back pocket. I herd a loud knock at the door, 'That was fast.' I thought as I descended the stairs and opened the door, ready to see Peter and his apologetic look, but was met with someone entirely different.

He looked to be 18 years old; he had shaggy dirty blonde hair and a scar that was below his right eye. I gave him a confused look, "Can I help you?" He smiled at me and cocked his head to the side. Without warning he pulled his hand from behind my back and blew a kind of powder in my face. Slowly my vision blurred and the last thing I herd was, "Oh Pan, revenge is sweet." Then darkness consumed me, and I got another sense of déjà vu.

**Tada! Felix lives! The ending was completely different but I changed my mind. Anyway I hope you liked it! And please let me know what you thought! I may post a chapter tomorrow but if I don't, Merry Christmas! (And Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas.)**

**See You Soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Helooo! I hope you all had a wonderful christmas and have a very Happy New Year! *sighs* Okay get your pitchforks ready and prepare your feels. This is the very last chapter for this story! DONT SHOOT ME! I wanted to end it before the new year so that I can upload my new Pan/OC story at the start of the new year! So I hope you enjoy this very last chapter of The Game.**

_**BIG THANK YOU: PrettyLittleHuman I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE AMAZING! Check out her story The Cheater I think you guys will like it.**_

** I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And on that note here is the very last chapter of The Game.**

**-Miss. Madison**

**Peters POV**

I paced back and forth through the living room of my house. I needed to go apologize, I needed to forget about Aleks, he was dead I was alive. But I couldn't. My phone began to buzz in my pocket; I rolled my eyes, 'Niki, no doubt.' I thought as I pulled the phone out. Sure enough Niki was calling me. "Niki, listen I-." I was cut off by a familiar voice that caused my heart to leap from my chest. "Hello Pan."

I smiled to myself, my voice grew light and sarcastic, "Felix. Look who's alive, and ready to play." I said matter-of-factly. There was no response, I laughed slightly, "Let me guess." I sat down on the couch the smile still plastered on my face. He was so predictable; I loved the fact that he thought he could use Niki to get to me. "You have Niki, and if I don't come there now, she dies." I was not completely heartless, I cared for Niki, but I would not allow those feelings to surface. Not when Felix had her and not when she needed me.

Felix sighed, "You know me too well Pan." I got off the couch and began to slowly pace once more, "Well let's do the basic Q&A shall we? How do I know she is alive? What do you want? Why are you doing this? Blah, Blah, Blah." I said very sarcastically. I herd a small chuckle on the other end, "I'm sure you know the answers to those questions." I could tell by his tone that he was smiling, "Now, meet me, in the clock tower." With that he hung up the phone and I made my way out the door.

**Nikis POV**

The boy hung up the phone and stared down at me. I was tied to a chair with rope that hurt my wrists when I moved. "It's a shame you don't remember." I gave him a confused look, "Remember?" He smirked, "Who I am, who Peter is, what actually happened between you two." What actually happened? I had no idea what this boy was talking about.

I simply shook my head, "What the hell are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes at me, "You really don't remember? No flashbacks? Nothing?" I shook my head " N-no." I said, but even I knew it was a lie and he saw it too. "You do remember something." I just shook my head, "I have no idea what you are talking about, please just let me go." He smiled, "Oh I will. When Pan comes and tells the truth to you, you both will go about your merry way." He gave a partial smile. I stayed quiet; I was too scared to say anything more. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would hurt me, but he would if I pissed him off enough.

A few minutes went by then we both herd the loud creek of the door open downstairs. He looked over to me and smiled then looked back over to the metal steps. We herd the cling of feet on metal and then Peter appeared. Relief washed over me I began to tug at my restraints once more.

Peter was smiling, which caused me to frown. How could be smiling when I was kidnapped and he was being blackmailed? Peter began to walk closer, "How are you alive Felix?" The boy, Felix, shrugged, "The cure brought me back." Peter shook his head, his smirk now gone, "No, I killed you, I crushed your heart into dust and watched as it fall into the well."

What? What the hell was going on? I couldn't contain myself much longer, "Okay, I don't know if this is some kind of joke, or what bu-." The boy Felix cut me off, "I'm afraid this is no joke. He is Peter Pan; he killed me and erased your memories. He is the villain, not me." I shook my head, "You're lying." Felix walked around and put his hand on my shoulders lightly and looked at Peter, "Give her her memories back." Peter scoffed, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you want her to live." Panic raised his eyebrows and practically broke out into laughter. Whatever this was, it was real. They weren't messing around. I gave Peter a look of concern and he gave me a reassuring smile then he looked back to Felix who was still leaning over me, "You wont kill her." Peter said matter-of-factly. My jaw dropped slightly, what was he thinking? If these two were being serious about everything they said then why is he acting like I don't matter to him?

I herd a dry laugh come from Felix, "You're right, I wont kill her. I will do better." Felix let go of my hair, moments later he held a little leather pouch in front of me. "I got this from your sons shop. Lets see what it does." He opened the bag and poured the powder all over me. "You idiot!" I herd Peter say through gritted teeth. Suddenly images started rushing back to me.

_"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."… _

_"Darling, where is your sense of imagination?"… _

_"Am I crazy now?"… _

_"No but you asked for someone to take you away and I am someone darling."… _

_"I warned him to stay away from you, he chose to ignore me and he got in my way."… _

_"If I were you I would give up."… _

_"Nobody wants to die."… _

_"What game are you playing?"… _

_"You become mine."…_

_"You wont remember this, but I will tell you anyway. I care for you. More than I have cared for another person. I may no show it but its true."…_

**Peters POV**

I looked at Niki, she looked confused, then scared, but the when she saw me she looked enraged. I looked back at Felix, who was now cutting Niki free and smiled, "You think by giving Niki her memories back that it would affect me?" I used my sarcastic voice, "Now you have no leverage, no way to stop me from killing you. Felix stood and Niki jumped out of the chair, but she did not run to me. Instead she ran to the metal steps that lead back downstairs. Before she could go anywhere I stopped her, "No darling, you will wait right here until I finish this." I caught a glimpse of her glare before I turned back to face Felix.

"Now. What am I going to do with you?" Felix just shrugged, he didn't look scared, even though on the inside I was sure he was begging for his mother. "How about a game?" He suggested with a hint of a smile. "I do love games." I said raising my eyebrows at him. "What did you have in mind?" I cocked my head to the side, curious to see how Felix was going to try and get out of his death. "A sword fight. No magic, no tricks." I smiled at the simplicity of it all. Only two rules? Both of which I would find a loophole to eventually if I fought him long enough. "Fair enough." I said with a flick of my wrist and green smoke appeared around my hand and his. Once it cleared it revealed our swords from Neverland.

Felix began to walk towards me. "You know she will never forgive you." He pointed to Niki with the sword. I glanced over at her, she was watching intently. I looked back to Felix, "And what makes you so sure?" Felix inspected his sword, "Because, you forced her to love you." I scoffed; he was really going to play that card, "No need for dramatics Felix." He shrugged, "Fine. But I'm just telling you what you are to afraid to admit."

With that Felix brought his sword down and it crashed against mine. I pushed him off, and swung at his head but he ducked and swung at my knees. Luckily I got out of the way just in time. I smiled at him, "We've been here before Felix. If you can recall, I won." Felix shook his head, "Only because I let you win." I almost burst into laughter, "That's rich, tell me Felix was this you're big plan? To get me up here and challenge me and maybe you would win?" He shrugged, "Basically." He tried to jab me with his sword but I redirected his blow. "Oh and make Niki despise you, that was also part of the plan." He smiled and I gave him a quick sarcastic smirk before attacking him. He deflected my blow but I didn't stop there, instead I clashed my sword once more but grabbed the handle of his sword so he couldn't move.

"Tell me Felix, what makes you so confident to think you are going to win?" I smiled up at him. He smiled back at me, "Because I have this." I gave him a confused look but soon realized what he was doing. He whipped his other hand from behind my back and threw a type of purple powder in my face. My vision began to blur and the floor came up to great me. I herd Niki yell and then the darkness came around me and swallowed me inside it.

**Nikis POV**

I was released from the spell as soon as Peter blacked out. I ran over to him, and cradled his head in my hands. "Peter? Peter can you hear me?" Panic began to rise. I put me ear to his chest to hear his hearts steady beat and let out a little sigh of relief. "After everything he has done, you still care for him." I turned to Felix who was casually walking over, sword in hand.

"What did you do?" I asked my voice cracked slightly. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, "He is under a sleeping curse." I gave him a confused look, "Sleeping curse?" He nodded, "Yes, like the one the Evil Queen put on Snow White." He towered over me, I knew I had to act quickly. As fast as I could I grabbed the sword from Peters hand and stood to point it at Felix. "You are not going to kill him." I warned, Felix dropped the sword and raised his hands in defense, "No need. Where he is now is a fate worse than death." I didn't lower my sword, "You broke the rules." Felix shook his head, "No actually I didn't. I never said that they applied to me." I furrowed my brows, what was it with these lost boys? Obviously they are very very specific with their rules.

I shook my head, "I should kill you." He shrugged, "Go ahead. Although I don't think you will be able to." He waited. I didn't want to kill him, I wasn't a murder, but he deserved to die. I let out a shaky breath, "Go." He gave me a confused look, "Go, before I change my mind." With that he nodded slightly and began to slowly back away down the stairs.

I let out a heavy sigh and dropped the sword to the ground. I turned back to Peter and knelt down beside him. he looked very peaceful. I shook my head, "What am I going to do with you?" I asked him, I didn't expect an answer I just wanted to talk to something so that I didn't go crazy. I let out a frustrated sigh, "We wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't wiped my memories. I wouldn't have said anything because who would believe me right?" I shook my head and began to laugh. This situation wasn't funny, it was either laugh or cry and I couldn't cry.

I had to think of a way to get him out of it. I thought back to what Felix was saying earlier. He said that he got the one dust he used on me from Peter's son. Rumpelstiltskin? My head jerked up. If that is where Felix got that one it had to be where he got the one he used on Peter. I had to go talk to Rumple. I stood and began to step down the stairs but stopped. I turned to Peter and gave him a sympathetic look, "Don't worry, I'll be right back." With that I ran down the stairs and out the doors of the abandoned library.

I ran down the street, I knew exactly where Rumple was. Without his memories he became Mr. Gold, I get why they called him Gold in Neverland. As I entered Gold's pawnshop, I saw nobody. "Gold?" I called, "Coming Dearie." A few seconds later Gold came out of his back room. He smiled at me, "Ah, Niki. What can I do for you?" I wasted no time, "Earlier today, a boy came in. asked for some bags of powder? Do you recall that?"

Gold thought back throughout the day, "Actually yes someone did. Why?" I didn't bother to explain, "Do you know of any, legend or something behind those?" He nodded with a confused look on his face. "Yes, one makes you remember and the other is supposedly a sleeping curse that was said to be used in the Snow White fairy tale." I sighed, thank god he remembered. I continued, "How do you break the sleeping one?" He smiled slightly, the look of concern still on his face, "Niki, its just a legand you do realize that right?" I nodded, "Yes I do, but it is important please." He let out a heavy sigh, "Do you not know the tale of Snow White?" I nodded, "Yes I know it."

"Then you would know how to break it. In the tale they said it was 'True Loves Kiss.'" I nodded and almost slapped myself for being so stupid. "Thank you." I said before I began to run to the door again, "Niki." I turned back, "Yea?" His look of confusion was practically glued to his face, "Are you feeling alright?" I nodded "Yea this is just for a school project." I lied and then started to leave once more than stopped, "Before I go is there anything more about the cure you could tell me?" Gold shook his head but then he nodded, "Actually yes, it can't just be the person they love. They both have to be each others true love." I nodded and waved goodbye before bolting down the street back to the library.

I had no clue what to do, 'True Loves Kiss.' I thought. Well Peter didn't love anyone. Sure he did tell me he cared for me but could that be love? Did I love him was the big question. I had to try whatever I could. I decided as I climbed the stairs once more to see Peter lying right where I left him. I knelt down beside him once more. Then my brain actually began to function. I had no clue what I was doing. Why should I help him after all he has done? I had to do the right thing I reminded myself, or I had to at least try. Then I wouldn't feel guilty.

I let out a heavy sigh and picked his head up, "I am going to regret this if it works." I reminded myself before I slowly came down to kiss him. His lips were cold when I touched them but strangely they grew warmer. As I backed away I noticed the color coming back to his skin. Suddenly a gold colored ring shot out from where I had kissed him and he woke, gasping for air. I let out a sigh of relief as Peter sat up and looked around confused. "What the hell happened?" I shook my head; "Felix put you under a sleeping curse. I broke it." He looked at me, "True Loves Kiss?" I nodded and then realized that I had awoken him. My heart rate picked up in speed.

Peter stood and so did I. "You?" I nodded and inhaled sharply. Peter smiled, "So this whole time all I needed to do to get you to admit your true feelings was fall under a sleeping curse?" He chuckled to himself and I couldn't help but smile. The truth finally came out. I had these feelings so deep down inside me I never even thought about the face that I was falling for him, despite everything he has done.

He sighed, "So, does this mean I win?" He asked with a cocky grin. I smiled up at him, "I guess it does." Peters smile slowly faded as he leaned in. This time I didn't hesitate; I kissed him back. And as of right now we both are living happily ever after.

**THE FEELS! I love you all so much! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter AND please do an overall rating of the story 1-10 (1 being total crap and 10 being one of the best stories you have ever read!) and explain why please. Thank you all so much! Honestly I probably would not be writing if it wasn't for all of you! So for that I thank you! For the new story I will be updating like twice or three times a week only because I feel that if I update everyday the writing isn't that strong. Honestly I think I love the new story I am writing better. Anyway I Love You and THANK YOU! Please do leave a review. NEW STORY RELEASE DATE: 1/1/14 ****Time: Unknown**

**See You Soon! (In another story)**


End file.
